FIC :: RESIDENT EVIL - Isolation
by Hopie.Art
Summary: ATTENTION: Certains éléments nécessitent de visiter les liens qui pourraient se trouver dans les notes! Dans le campus le plus grand de Washington, quelqu'un s'amuse à réaliser une horrible partie d'échecs à grande échelle, puisqu'il s'agit également d'un jeu mêlant la morale et la vie humaine, autant dire que le dilemme est très fort. Pour ce qui est de ce mystérieux individu...
1. -prologue-

**NOTA BENE**: Une version plus lisible grâce aux couleurs BBcode sur le forum RE ISOLATION, les fiches de personnages sont d'ailleurs visibles là-bas également pour plus de compréhension, cette fiction était clairement dans le but de rester privée à la base, mais on n'a rien sans rien alors autant voir si ça reste accessible. 

* * *

PROLOGUE

« _**Il y avait un Roi bon mais hélas naïf,  
Marié à une Reine bien mauvaise  
Lui était tant aimé, Elle n'inspirait que crainte  
Jusqu'à un beau jour de promenade  
Où une flèche au coeur perça le Roi  
Il y perdit la Vie  
Ainsi que les faveurs d'une Dame.**_ »

**C**es mots furent claironnés dans une voix qui se voulait douce, mais dont on ne pouvait que constater le ton un peu rocailleux d'une gorge abîmée se trahissant sur certains sons. La douce mélodie d'une minuscule boîte à musique placée sur un jeu d'échecs accompagnait ces vers maladroits racontant pourtant une histoire d'un passé qui revint aux oreilles de notre protagoniste. Cette dernière émergeant d'une semi-léthargie provoquée par les fortes émanations de chloroforme. Des souvenirs vinrent lui cogner l'esprit tels des cailloux lancés à une fenêtre pour avoir de l'attention et dans un geste de sursaut, son corps se tendit d'un coup en se souvenant des événements qui l'avaient amenée ici. Un intrus au masque sinistre ainsi qu'une grande marque de brûlure sur la gorge semblait leur en vouloir, à elle et sa famille, tandis qu'elle s'était fait surprendre en protégeant ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde: ses enfants. Un grognement s'échappa du fond de sa gorge alors que son regard plissé se dirigea vers la silhouette qui disposa d'un bout de papier légèrement cartonné sur le plateau de jeu. Entre les pièces déjà disposées dans une partie semblant commencée. Comme une disposition de jeu de Go en réalité: une simulation de ce qu'il en état de la situation sur le terrain.

**C**ar la Reine avait été déplacée au centre, dos à la pièce du Roi sans l'avoir prise. Les pièces étaient même étiquetées de gribouillis que la binoclarde ne savait pas lire de manière précise, tandis qu'elle constata également que les tours étaient inversées: les noires étaient chez les blanches et ainsi de suite. Pour ce qui était des cavaliers, deux étaient mis de côté -un de chaque couleur- tandis que les restants étaient disposés sur le côté du joueur. L'autre étant celui du "Maître du Jeu". Les deux Fous noirs, du côté du challenger du coup, étaient déjà mis sur le côté, toutefois pas celui du gagnant. Ils étaient ignorés, dans ce que projetait l'aspect des choses. Cette disposition atypique avait de quoi retenir l'attention alors que la jeune fille se redressa correctement sur sa chaise pour constater qu'elle y était scotchée, mais pas seulement, l'un de ses bras était mis vers l'arrière, une restriction à son poignet semblant tiède et métallique au contact de sa peau. Des menottes. En penchant la tête vers l'arrière, elle rencontra une surface dure ainsi qu'un "pelage" identifiable comme des cheveux. Encore un peu en train d'émerger, la brunette remit sa tête aussi droite que possible avant de tenter de tirer sur la menotte à son poignet.

**S**ans compter à la présence de son ravisseur, l'ayant oublié l'espace de quelques instants dans sa préoccupation et la réalisation des faits. Une vive sensation lui piqua le bras gauche, simplement scotché, se tournant vivement pour apercevoir une seringue plantée sans délicatesse en elle. Injectant le produit doré qui était le sérum l'empêchant de se transformer en monstre.

**A**insi, celle qu'on appelait le monstre domestiqué au quotidien ne pourrait se servir de tous ses talents, se retrouvant diminuée par cette injection. Serrant ses dents pointues malgré tout, l'emprisonnée se contenta donc de tenter mollement de se débattre, se sentant toutefois engourdie alors que ses iris brunes dardaient de tout leur possible vers la grande silhouette qui lui fit l'espace d'un instant dos afin de jeter la seringue usagée dans une corbeille métallique répercutant le son de l'impact en son fond. Se tournant à nouveau vers ses victimes, l'homme se pencha vers la femme, l'invitant d'un geste de la main à jeter un coup d'oeil elle: le plateau d'échecs. Les pions étaient tous hors jeu ainsi que deux des quatre Tours restant aux côtés des Fous rejetés. Elle remarqua alors que l'un des Fous noirs était couché. Toutes les pièces prises lors de la partie étaient pourtant parfaitement dressées et disposées. Le jeu était mélangé, ça n'avait aucun sens à première vue, de ce qu'en pensait la mère de famille.

**N**e parlant pas, préférant éviter de lâcher tout et n'importe quoi comme bavardage, cette dernière observait vers celui qui semblait être l'auteur de cette atroce farce. Il prit alors l'une des pièces qui était un Roi Blanc pour l'exposer sous le regard de son otage. L'étiquette semblait donner une toute autre signification au jeu alors que -comme si c'était de la porcelaine précieuse- il serra ses doigts de travailleur au vu des cicatrices sur sa peau afin de la briser. C'était la figure du Père. Cependant l'autre pièce qu'il prit était une Reine qu'il ne montra pas directement au regard de la brunette, mais derrière elle. Elle sentit soudainement une impulsion, la chaise se penchant un peu en arrière. Sans doute l'autre personne prisonnière de tout ce foutoir. Résistant toutefois à la gravité exercée lors de cette poussée, Jam' remit vite les quatre pieds de sa chaise sur le sol, tournant la tête pour apercevoir la personne joignant ses mains dans une gestuaire satisfait qui l'irrita presque d'une manière incontrôlable tandis que le regard brun de la jeune mère de famille se posa sur le reste du plateau pour constater que l'une des tours était au nom de son Mari... Alors la Reine devait être...

« **Que voulez-vous?** Demanda-t-elle d'un calme olympien qui ne laissait cependant rien présager de bon.  
\- **Rétribution.** » Lâcha d'une voix caverneuse le mystérieux individu sans fléchir.

**L**e regard de la demoiselle Scott se planta dans les orbites creusées du masque représentant un squelette sur lequel ce serait calcifié de la peau et des muscles asséchés par le temps. Le pire étant que l'odeur indiquait qu'effectivement, ça devait être plaqué de chair humaine. La couleur laissait plus ou moins estimer que ça ne datait pas d'hier. Déglutissant malgré tout, ce silence invitait donc l'autre à continuer d'exposer son simple plan:

« **Procédons.** Invita leur kidnappeur: **Ce plateau d'échecs n'est pas comme les autres... J'imagine que vous avez déjà rapidement identifié les enjeux.  
**\- **Je vous jure que si vous la touch-** Laissa échapper la mère de famille, interrompue rapidement par l'auteur des faits.  
\- **Ce serait inutile de proférer des menaces. Sauf si vous voulez accélérer les choses sans prendre même la peine d'essayer de protéger vos intérêts, mademoiselle Jamie.** »

**C**ette voix sembla doucereuse, menaçante dans sa fausse gentillesse alors que l'américaine se tint à carreaux. L'air fermé cependant face au fait que l'autre gesticulait pour caresser le haut des pièces délicates sur le plateau de jeu, presque content du plan qu'il avait échafaudé. La pièce était sombre et seule une lumière pendue du plafond les éclairait, eux et la table sur laquelle reposait le jeu. D'ailleurs le plateau était fait d'une matière un peu brillante dont le reflet de la lumière gênait la vue de la brune qui se contenta donc de détourner le regard plutôt que de fixer un peu trop longtemps cette surface, grimaçant un peu malgré tout alors qu'elle entendait des injures en russe et une voix masculine, tournant un peu la tête pour tenter de voir la personne adossée à elle. En vain.

« **Ces vers.** Déclara-t-elle abruptement. **C'est un poème d'une famille.  
**\- **Effectivement.** Répondit l'inconnu. **Se tournant vers la jeune fille pour se pencher sur elle et lui lever le menton d'un majeur et index frôlant à peine sa peau: Vous étiez à Umbrella, alors ça ne doit certainement pas vous être inconnu, n'est-ce pas?  
**\- **V'nez-en au but.** » Claqua une voix masculine cinglante.

**F**ace à l'impatience de cet effronté, l'individu masqué prit l'une des tours du plateau, tournant autour des deux chaises attachées ensembles tout en emprisonnant les deux otages qu'il s'était offert lors de sa "prise". Pour l'instant, son plan marchait à merveille et un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres bien qu'on ne pouvait clairement le voir sous son masque. Cependant, toute son attitude assurée prouvait qu'il était très à l'aise avec la situation, ne se souciant d'aucune insulte ni même des menaces que pourraient représenter les deux lurons ligotés. De plus que l'infectée était donc neutralisée par sa propre dose quotidienne de sérum à prendre afin d'avoir une vie normale. Donc elle ne pourrait compter sur ses atouts. Il faudrait penser à jouer d'autres talents dans cette partie déjà bien périlleuse.

« **J'allais y venir.** »

**U**ne simple phrase, claire, nette et concise. Sans se perdre dans des explications futiles pour tourner autour du pot, ce dernier se dirigea vers une extrémité de la pièce pour finalement enclencher un interrupteur révélant le spectacle lugubre dans lequel ils se trouvaient: le campus de l'université George Washington, précisément dans un bureau emprunté à un professeur épinglé au mur par ce qui semblait être des tuyaux de métal. Cette personne n'était donc pas à prendre à la légère. Tournant la tête pour observer vers les fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur, Jamie constata donc à qui elle était attachée: une personne dont elle avait sauvé la vie auparavant par clémence de sa part. Une grande inspiration fit gonfler son poitrail alors que ce dernier avait eu la même idée. Leurs regards se croisant de par leur reflet, le Russe se contenta de pester à nouveau en sa langue maternelle en tentant de s'agiter tandis que l'Américaine tira un peu sur leurs bras liés par des menottes afin de le faire cesser.

**D**es vies étaient en jeu et si la Lickerette déchiffrait bien les enjeux de cette partie d'échecs, lui aussi avait des êtres chers à perdre dans cette histoire. Cette personne demandait rétribution, autant tenter de comprendre de quoi il en retournait et pourquoi leur passé leur revenait en pleine figure sous les traits de cette silhouette grande et fines, pourtant robuste et semblant même presque trop arquée en avant. Suivant du regard les mouvements de la personne, la binoclarde comprenait ce jeu des étiquettes: ils étaient plusieurs à avoir un pied dedans. Et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire, surtout qu'un détail la frappa: si le jeu était mélangé de blanc et de noir pour les représenter, les pièces du Maître du Jeu n'étaient pas claires. Certaines pièces étiquetées devaient certainement être au ténébreux et d'autres à elle, mais lui, qu'en était-il? Autre chose encore, Jamie constata que les étiquettes de noms qu'elle connaissait étaient bien plus nombreux que celles du côté du soldat. Une pointe d'amertume au fond de la gorge, la jeune Scott n'en dit rien -tout du moins, pour le moment- tout en continuant de suivre l'hôte qui était silencieux.

**L**es détaillant du regard, ce dernier semblait effectivement les observer comme s'il était en présence de sujets de test particulièrement excitants. Pour dire: une lueur transparut légèrement des fines orbites du masque, une lueur en leur direction. Autant dire que ça la foutait mal, pour le coup, que de se retrouver avec des inconnus dans une même pièce, qu'on les ai croisé auparavant ou pas. La jeune fille eut une longue inspiration ainsi qu'une expiration plutôt exaspérée, serrant les poings tout en tournant ses mirettes vers l'intéressé qui montra simplement une image sur un portable: la fille de l'emprisonnée, semblant en pleine détresse à en fendre le coeur de sa propre mère tandis qu'elle semblait se trouver en la compagnie d'un inconnu en chaise roulante. Ni une ni deux, effectivement l'instinct maternel poussait notre jeune mère à tenter de se défaire de ses liens, la chaise semblant craquer un peu d'ailleurs, bien que l'inconnu éteignit l'écran de son téléphone en penchant la tête sur le côté:

« **Vous la sentez, la flèche dans votre coeur?** »

**L**'interrogation se marqua sur le visage de la brune ainsi que sur celui du Russe dos à elle, ce dernier semblant injurier à nouveau la personne de tout son possible, tentant de s'agiter de son côté. Ce dernier semblait avoir remarqué un détail que Jamie n'avait pas eu le temps de voir sur le petit écran: quelque chose entourait donc la Reine et le Roi, quelque chose qui ne sentait pas bon du tout et qui ne semblait pas être indiqué dans la partie. Juste remarque de sa part que l'homme masqué s'empressa de corriger en entourant de pions les deux pièces maîtresses de la partie, ne les alignant pourtant pas sur des cases de manière parfaite. Un certain oubli le frustrant? Ou bien de l'excitation que le stress de ses victimes augmente un peu? Dur de savoir. Mais avec cette correction, la brune comprit rapidement de quoi il en retournait: les deux objectifs n'étaient pas complètement délaissés par le Maître du Jeu dans le but d'attendre sagement. C'était calculé pour que la pression monte et ce, sans doute tout le long de ce petit jeu. Soudainement, la figure masquée sortit un couteau de sa ceinture, le posant à côté du jeu d'échecs de manière à dire qu'il faudrait bien évidemment veiller à le prendre pour se défaire de cet endroit, observant le plafond où une aération semblait laisser diffuser lentement une espèce de fumée peu rassurante arrivant en pressant un peu les barres de la grille, le bruit fin couvert par l'écoulement entrecoupé du liquide rouge provenant du corps de la personne plantée -littéralement- dans le mur.

**U**n petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'auteur de ces méfaits, ce dernier posant donc le couteau proche du plateau pour finalement s'écarter et retourner près de la porte où se trouvait donc l'interrupteur.

« **J'espère que vous n'avez pas peur des histoires qu'on raconte, le soir.** Lâcha donc l'individu. **Il paraît qu'il se passe des choses, dans le noir.  
**\- **Va mourir!** » Gueula le ténébreux de plein poumon.

**M**ême, cela retentit comme un rugissement dans cette pièce. Les oreilles sensibles de l'infectée la lancèrent un peu sur le moment mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. La lumière venait de s'éteindre et bien évidemment se précipiter sur le couteau à l'aveugle renverserait les pièces sur le plateau, donc le plan de ce qui était placé initialement aussi. Déglutissant, la demoiselle tenta de prendre la parole mais à peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir les lèvres qu'elle sentait les chaises défaillir sur le côté face à l'agitation du jeune homme, les mettant donc à terre par la même occasion, les chaises s'abîmant sur le coup dans un vacarme court. Bien évidemment ce n'était pas confortable et en prime, l'infectée avait reçu un petit coup sur la tête face à l'impact. Grognant sous la petite douleur que cela lui causa, elle tira instinctivement sur son bras attaché pour en déscotcher tout du moins son poignet, puis par la force vint la libération de son coude bien que ce fut laborieux. Et pour cause: l'emballage au scotch prenait bien le pli de son articulation. La jeune mère pensait pourtant à sa fille en grand besoin de son aide, tirant d'un coup sec quitte à s'en brûler légèrement la peau. Ce n'était rien, rien du tout comparé à ce qui l'attendait et ça, elle le sentait venir de loin. Cependant, ce n'était pas une raison de se démonter.

**T**endant son bras pour toucher le bord de la table, son geste ne fut cependant pas très assuré à cause du fait que l'autre personne concernée dans toute cette histoire commençait à tenter de lutter pour se lever, la faisant bouger un peu trop. Fort malheureusement, elle n'eut pas baissé le bras à temps et heurta un coin du plateau qui glissa sur la surface lisse de la table, les pièces vacillant pour finalement tomber et rouler par terre. Damnation. Un peu blême, pour le coup, la demoiselle s'empara du couteau pour trancher ce qui la liait au niveau du buste à l'autre, se redressant quitte à le traîner par terre pour atteindre la lumière, les vitres martelées de pluie se faisant accompagner du léger bourdonnement des lumières s'allumant après quelques faux démarrages, dévoilant les pièces mélangées avec une certaine contrariété pour la jeune femme. Cette dernière se pencha un peu vers l'autre se plaignant d'être toujours collé, plissant les yeux:

« **Bravo à toi.** Siffla la voix féminine de notre donzelle. **Maintenant, comment on fait pour se souvenir de tout, hm?  
**\- **Roh ça va, c'est qu'un jeu d'échecs.** Claironna l'autre, bougon.  
\- **Ça nous montrait les emplacements!** Répondit de suite Jam'.  
\- **Qui te dit que ce gars-là te disait la vérité?** » Justifia le Russe.

Entrouvrant la bouche pour répliquer, la remarque fut toutefois pertinente une fois qu'elle se la repassa dans la tête. Du coup, cette dernière plissa les yeux, ramassant la pièce de la Reine dont la couronne était fissurée. Cela semblait être des répliques de pièces en sucre, pour ça que la mise en scène de les briser entre ses doigts fut tout autant bluffante. Déglutissant, la jeune maman prit la parole à nouveau, caressant la pièce étiquetée au nom de Kendall du bout des doigts:

« **Ma petite fille est là, quelque part... Tétanisée de peur. Entre les mains de cet individu.  
**\- **Le gars... C'était mon père**. Déclara le noiraud d'une faible voix. **J'sais pas ce qui lui fait penser que c'est un Roi**.  
\- **C'est parce que c'est un personnage important.** Expliqua-t-elle brièvement. **On devrait d'abord trouver nos Tours. Cher Cavalier.** »

**N**e semblant pas comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette conversation, l'homme de l'Est se contenta d'arquer les sourcils afin de démontrer son incompréhension. Roulant des yeux, la brune fit un mouvement de main pour dire de laisser glisser ce genre d'information, ce serait plus facile en route. Remarquant un bout de papier sous le pied de la Reine qu'elle tenait en main, ce dernier semblait désigner des clés. Cependant, certaines pièces s'étaient brisées à cause de l'impact et il était impossible du coup de discerner à qui cette étiquette était destinée.

**L**es voilà bien lotis pour démarrer les recherches. Ou plutôt...

**L**a partie.


	2. -school-

CHAPITRE I

**U**mbrella Corporation... Ce nom revenait sans cesse quand bien même tout ce qui la concernait était fini. Cette société-même était finie, terminée, démantelée, rayée... Et pourtant, ce nom revenait encore aux oreilles de la brunette. Fouinant dans les tiroirs du bureau du défunt fiché au mur -même si le ténébreux semblait terriblement agacé d'être privé d'une main par le processus- en se fichant des menottes la liant au Russe. Ce dernier avait beau avoir l'air exaspéré, cela ne priva pas l'Américaine de continuer ses petites recherches après quelque chose d'utile en dehors du couteau "gracieusement" accordé par le Maître de ce jeu débile. Mais hélas, c'était vain de chercher. Des dossiers, du papier, des crayons et des stylos-billes. Rien de bien intéressant pour eux. Pas même une paire de grandes lames de ciseau qui pourrait également servir d'arme et ainsi ils pourraient espérer savoir se défendre plus avant. Et dire que tout cela était à cause d'un seul mauvais choix avec des conséquences grandes pesant encore sur les épaules de la jeune mère de famille: travailler avec Umbrella. Même un temps bref, le tout avait été les résultats d'un enchaînement d'événements menant à ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui... Une infectée mais également une mère de famille qui se voulait responsable bien qu'elle soit bien jeune. La binoclarde regrettait souvent, mais il fallait dire que lorsqu'on était jeune et fauché, les opportunités du genre ne se refusaient pas bien qu'Umbrella l'avait embauchée sur des bases fumeuses. Toutefois ce n'était pas ce qui nous intéressait dans sa vie. Pour l'instant autre chose était en jeu, la binoclarde savait très bien que le temps restait compté malgré cette impression de calme plat.

**L**'ombre de Raccoon City et de ses événements funestes planait autour de ce bâtiment, une désagréable sensation de déjà vu prenant la jeune mère à la gorge tandis qu'elle tendit le couteau à l'homme menotté à sa personne:

« **Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Umbrella?** Lança le presque inconnu.  
\- **Monsieur n'a pas fait ses devoirs, hu?** Répondit la concernée. **J'étais une stagiaire comme une autre et si je n'avais pas été touchée par le virus... Je serais sans doute ailleurs.** »

**A**insi que sans enfants et certainement sans mari. Mais ça, elle le tut. Pour l'instant le bavardage était futile, bien qu'elle appris dans un élan de l'autre qui était malheureusement droitier. Et il était attaché par le poignet droit. Autant dire que ça en serait agaçant pour la jeune fille. Surtout en cas de pépin. Les histoires qui font peur dans le noir, ça la faisait tiquer un peu comme paroles venant de celui au masque. Ses pensées bercées par la pluie cognant les fenêtres, ils ne récupérèrent rien de bien intéressant à première vue dans ce bureau. Tenant toujours le papier où étaient dessinées des clés, la jeune fille conseilla au noiraud de tenter de trouver la conciergerie dans le but -éventuellement- de trouver un passe-partout afin d'explorer les bâtiments du campus plus facilement. Ou mieux, les clés de ces fichues menottes. Mais ça, ils y croyaient quand même moins, les décoincer de suite n'aurait aucun sens dans le petit jeu de cet individu toujours inconnu et dont ils n'avaient aucun indice pour tenter de décrypter ses intentions et qui il était. Juste le mot "rétribution" et le fait qu'apparemment, il savait que les deux compagnons d'infortune étaient d'anciens collaborateurs d'Umbrella et ce, de près ou de loin. Cependant ce n'était pas suffisant pour essayer de comprendre, n'importe qui ayant collaboré avec eux par le passé pourrait s'en prendre à eux, en bien ou en mal et avec -ou pas- des intentions tellement diverses et variées qu'il serait difficile de cibler.

**S**ortant de la pièce, ce fut d'abord l'homme qui menait, toutefois il n'avait pas réellement compris le concept des pièces d'échec et se tourna vers celle qui était attachée à lui, lui demandant d'un regard si c'était une bonne idée de vagabonder alors que leurs proches semblaient en danger imminent. Répondant à son regard par un air las, ce fut donc la brune qui le poussa un peu en avant pour passer la porte et la fermer, relevant cependant le minois pour constater que la fumée qui était présente dans le bureau... Se répandait doucement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Si elle n'avait pas tant que ça à s'en soucier, c'était autre chose concernant le ténébreux très exposé à cette menace silencieuse. Le forçant à se baisser pour réduire le risque de respiration en vue du gaz volatile, la jeune femme marchait accroupie comme elle le pouvait avec lui jusqu'à un embranchement de couloirs. Fort heureusement, près des escaliers du bâtiment, un plan taché était exposé. Repérant la conciergerie mais également la classe de chimie, le premier choix fut de se diriger vers la dernière pièce citée. Malgré les protestations de l'autre qui voyait le plan changer. Le Russe ne comprenait pas vite, pourtant il travaillait avec des gens bien plus dangereux que ne l'était l'infectée actuellement. Cette dernière marchait donc vers la porte de cette classe après avoir descendu un étage de cette école, s'arrêtant en voyant des traces peu rassurantes par terre. Mais pire encore: des grognements. Lointains et sans doute peu perceptibles par son acolyte du jour, mais bien présents. La brune se contenta donc d'ouvrir délicatement la porte de cette classe.

**À** première vue c'était bien rangé, en ordre, une éprouvette ou deux de cassées par terre, rien de très affolant. Fouillant dans un bureau d'étudiant au pif, elle sortit les petits masques filtreurs qu'on pouvait arborer à certains cours où les émanations pouvaient être toxiques à force, le fourrant au nez de l'homme de l'Est qui pesta un peu de la brusquerie de la jeune fille, l'enfilant cependant par après. Un bruit les firent sursauter, des ongles sur un tableau. Quoi de plus lugubre... S'approchant doucement, un néon clignotant au dessus de la place du professeur, ce qu'ils trouvèrent était glauque. Un homme lâchant son dernier souffle. Vu l'uniforme, c'était peut-être le gardien de nuit. Ou le concierge. Mais à cette heure tardive? Impossible de réellement le savoir à moins de retourner le corps étendu sur le ventre. Vu les traces rougeâtres, ce qu'il y avait au-dessous ne pouvait être que du sang. Déglutissant, Jamie se dit qu'il fallait prendre un peu de courage à deux mains pour finalement repousser le corps contre le mur et voir un trou dans son torse. Cependant, pas un trou comme dans une fiction telle qu'Alien ni encore celui d'une blessure béante. Un petit trou. Duquel dépassait une étiquette tachée du liquide rouge précieux faisant baver l'encre. Cela rendit presque illisible les inscriptions sur ce même bout de papier imbibé. Cependant vu le symbole de clé, c'était peut-être les fameuses clés pour ouvrir potentiellement la conciergerie non? C'était sans doute fermé au vu de l'heure, du coup notre jeune femme tenta de tirer sur l'objet, cependant la prise à l'intérieur de ce corps était plutôt solide, du coup elle se tourna vers le ténébreux. Ce dernier travaillait sans doute en faisant parfois pire à ses victimes, lorsqu'il était venu s'occuper de Yoko Suzuki -elle-aussi, une ancienne stagiaire au sein d'Umbrella-, il avait bien failli lui exploser le crâne à force d'acharnement. Donc niveau se salir les mains, Jamie considérait que ce dernier devait en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs aussi, tendant la main pour présenter l'objet coincé:

« **Honneurs aux hommes.** Lâcha la brunette, un brin amusée.  
\- **Mais bien sûr. Madame n'a pas sa toute puissance?** Sourit-il en coin, presque satisfait qu'on lui demande de l'aide, tandis qu'il se plaça afin d'avoir une prise suffisante. **Ou bien alors on a peur de se salir?  
**\- **Dépêche toi, au lieu de bavasser. Tu ne tiens donc à rien?** » Grogna-t-elle en retour.

**L**es mots de la jeune fille furent un peu comme un marteau frappé sur le clou sensible d'Alexei. Ce dernier la darda du regard tandis qu'il tira d'un coup sec. Le bruit que cela causa était peu ragoûtant, de plus que le sang coulait à foison. À croire que ça avait touché une artère ou une veine très importante, la clé trônait donc dans la paume de main salie du Russe qui referma ses doigts dessus. Se levant sans prévenir la brunette, cette dernière manqua d'être traînée avant de se ressaisir rapidement, ce dernier rinçant l'objet à l'eau claire, plissant les yeux. Les pigments rougeâtres de l'hémoglobine semblèrent coller à des endroits spécifiques de l'évier, révélant des inscriptions formant les mots "une clé qui n'en est pas une" sur la longueur du lavabo. Déglutissant en lisant au travers de ses lunettes, Jam' se disait qu'il fallait encore trouver quelque chose ici. Une clé... Qui n'en était pas une. Sans doute cela ne parlait-il pas de ce que le Russe tenait entre ses doigts en l'examinant au mieux qu'il puisse et ce, dans tous les sens. Cela semblait être une clé standard ouvrant l'une des portes du bâtiment. C'est alors que la brunette se tourna vers le bureau du professeur, regardant en hauteur. Le néon s'allumant et s'éteignant par intermittence attirait l'attention, alors elle tira un peu sur le poignet de l'homme bougon pour finalement se pencher avec un peu plus d'attention sur le bureau. Déjà, un plateau d'échecs était dessiné à la craie sur le tableau, montrant où les cavaliers étaient. Mais pas les autres pièces. Contrariée un brin, la jeunette se contenta de regarder ce qui trônait presque sur une pile de copies: un chalumeau de bonne facture mais de petite taille. Regardant le gaz au-dessus d'eux, il ne valait mieux pas y toucher. Observant vers la porte, la demoiselle se disait qu'ils pourraient revenir plus tard, cependant ce ne fut pas l'avis de l'accompagnateur forcé qui se contenta de saisir tout de même l'outil pour le prendre avec eux dans leur recherche de pièce.

**S**'en allant de cet endroit, la brune se tourna cependant en pensant avoir entendu un bruit, fermant la porte pour se diriger vers le chemin qu'ils identifièrent être celui de la conciergerie de ce bâtiment scolaire, descendant encore d'un étage tandis qu'Alexei tenait le chalumeau et le couteau comme s'il était armé d'un flingue, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose: la petite recharge de carburant du chalumeau était vide. Et ce, en appuyant donc sur le déclencheur par accident.

**B**ien évidemment que ça n'allait pas être si facile, hein? Tournant dans un couloir, ils entendirent des grognements distinctifs, ouvrant une pièce pour s'y enfermer par crainte de croiser quelque chose de terrible tandis qu'ils se tournèrent. C'était une salle de classe inutilisée. Comment ils pouvaient le savoir? Le grand espace, les tables et chaises empilées contres les murs... Et surtout, le carrelage abîmé par des traces de sang, à nouveau ce symbolisme de l'échiquier. Grognant un peu à l'odeur, c'était coagulé et ce, depuis quelques heures, voire même plus d'une journée. Ce qui poussa Jamie à se demander combien de temps avait pris ce malade pour se préparer à toute cette mise en scène. Au milieu de la pièce une croix. Par-dessus, une lampe de poche. Très petite et compacte, une recharge de piles à côté car sait-on jamais. Ce fut donc la brune qui alla la prendre, observant le Russe qui était l'homme armé de la situation. Ce dernier contournant un peu la demoiselle dans une marche de côté, cette dernière vit un fil se tirer à ce mouvement, faisant tomber un trophée poussiéreux posé sur un rebord du mur pour tomber sur une radio portative disposée au sol, branchée. Cette dernière s'alluma de plein son et faisait entendre une musique assez joviale et connue de l'année: Move Your Feet de Junior Senior. Voilà qui allait leur attirer des ennuis. Fonçant pour débrancher, c'est là que le modèle de radio se fit plus distinct: la prise n'était qu'un leurre. Ni une ni deux, au lieu de s'attarder, Alexei balança la radio de l'autre côté de la pièce d'un coup de pied, partant vers une autre porte car ce genre de classe disposait effectivement de deux portes. Se pressant, il vit effectivement une masse cogner contre la porte, c'était humanoïde mais le comportement n'était en rien naturel. Les yeux bleus du Russe se plissèrent avant de tout simplement regarder devant lui à un appel de la brune et heureusement. Il avait non seulement failli se prendre le mur mais en prime quelque chose tenta de l'agripper. D'un réflexe rapide, ce dernier rendit un coup de coude pour se dégager, cependant ce n'était pas aussi simple quand on tirait un poids avec un poignet. Préférant donc partir plutôt que de s'attarder sur ce que c'était, préférant aller ouvrir la porte dont une écriture sur la vitre indiquait effectivement la conciergerie, tournant la clé d'un tour pour finalement l'ouvrir, poussant au passage des cartons qui semblaient avoir été oublié dans le chemin, regardant dans cet espèce de petit placard plutôt qu'un bureau, trouvant une petite réserve de gaz pour le chalumeau que le Russe s'empressa de mettre en place au plus rapidement possible tandis que sa compagnie trouva le fameux passe-partout reconnaissable à une petite plaque de bois permettant de ne pas le perdre, sautant cependant d'un bond quand le plafond céda.

**U**n corps leur était tombé dessus. Cette fois, c'était sans doute le concierge. Vu l'expression douloureuse sur son visage, il devait avoir été terrorisé, en plus d'avoir les chevilles explosées et les poignets retournés. Il avait été immobilisé avant de subir ce sort. L'américaine posa une main sur son coeur, reprenant sa respiration après une telle surprise. Fallait dire que cette frayeur lui avait fait louper un battement. Même le dur à cuire l'accompagnant avait eu du mal avec cette surprise, observant le plafond qu'il demanda à l'Américaine d'éclairer. C'était une plaque de faux plafond, car il y avait un espace. Potentiellement exploitable, mais pour cela ce fut la brune qui s'aida d'une petite étagère pour atteindre le trou pour finalement se laisser pendre à sa prise en main... Pour finalement retomber sur ses pied, le bout du plafond entre ses doigts. Ça avait été fragilisé, évidemment.

« **On dirait qu'on va devoir s'en sortir de manière conventionnelle.** Constata la binoclarde, les lèvres pincées.  
\- **Fais chier.** Lâcha le Russe. **Fallait évidemment que ça nous retombe d'ssus. Qu'un malade s'y mette!  
**\- **Eh, calme-toi.** Reprit la brune. **C'est pas en shootant partout que tu vas nous aider!** »

**L**a pression montait évidemment, l'homme de l'Est avait même renversé un seau tant il était en rage de ne pas comprendre par où aller. Un autre sursaut cependant quand une petite radio à fréquences capta les nouvelles de la soirée. Un flash d'informations urgent assurant que le campus de Washington était en quarantaine par un périmètre mis en place par les autorités. Une attaque bio-organique était donc identifiée et pour coupable, ils avaient cité le nom de la jeune mère de famille. L'autre devait avoir trafiqué ça de manière assez efficace pour lui faire porter le chapeau et ainsi tenter de la coincer dans son petit jeu. D'un poing dessus, elle écrasa le haut de la radio dont les sons se firent moins nets et plus grésillants tandis qu'elle sortit de la conciergerie, suivie par le Russe qui ne pouvait de toute manière que se plier à cette soudaine agitation tandis que la meneuse du moment remonta les étages pour finalement tenter d'arriver vers le toit. Cependant sur le chemin, effectivement, du personnel avait été laissé derrière, le gaz commençant à faire son effet.

**S**e stoppant, ce fut donc à l'homme de lever la voix:

« **Tu t'arrêtes?** Demanda-t-il avec un léger accent ressortant sous l'énervement, menaçant de retirer son masque pour se faire plus entendre, arrêté d'un poignet saisi par la jeunette.  
\- **Fais ça et tu vas te retrouver dans cet état.** Lâcha-t-elle, pointant d'un mouvement de tête les quelques morts-vivants qui erraient dans les couloirs. **Le gaz qu'il diffuse est une formule du virus T encore plus volatile que les molécules du liquide original.** »

**L**e couloir qu'ils devaient prendre pour aller plus haut était bondé. Bien évidemment sans doute que l'homme masqué avait rassemblé des corps à infecter dans cette zone. Tentant de trouver une solution, l'infectée se mit à regarder partout tandis que son compagnon d'infortune s'arma du couteau et du chalumeau, prêt à attaquer en cas d'obligation, cependant la brune avait une autre idée en voyant la plate-forme extérieure liée à des cordes. Bien sûr, les nettoyeurs de vitres. Tentant d'abord d'ouvrir la large vitre, ce fut impossible. Mais le bruit attira l'attention d'un ou deux zombies du groupe, leurs grognements alertant les autres qui se tournèrent comme un seul vers eux. Déglutissant, la brune n'eut d'autre choix que de serrer les poings.

« **T'as peur du vide?** Lâcha-t-elle.  
\- **Bah non, pourq- !?** »

**P**as le temps de se demander quoique ce soit qu'elle prit un peu d'élan pour se jeter par la fenêtre qui se brisa en coupant un peu sa peau, atterrissant sur la plate-forme qui descendit sous le poids des deux personnes à son bord, la binoclarde Posant une main sur une corde pour finalement trouver le cran de sécurité et le stopper. Cependant un zombie tomba de la fenêtre, puis un autre... Ils n'avaient pas peur du vide non plus. Trouvant un mécanisme afin de faire avancer leur moyen de sortir vers la gauche afin d'éviter la vitre brisée, la brune ne laissa pas le temps au ténébreux de se remettre de sa chute qu'elle tira de ses deux mains sur une corde pour rapidement lever une partie de la plate-forme, tendant son bras pour pointer l'autre corde. Ils allaient devoir faire preuve d'esprit d'équipe. Bougon, le noiraud s'essuya la joue droite -un brin coupée- pour se saisir de sa main libre comme l'air la corde de son côté pour lever au signal de la jeune fille. Détestant être commandé et encore moins par une femme, il fit preuve de brusquerie et de peu de synchronisation avec elle. Grognant un peu pour se faire comprendre, Jamie darda Alexei du regard, ce dernier se contentant de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante:

« **J'suis soldat moi, pas femme de ménage bon dieu.** »

**G**rognon de nature, là il fallait dire qu'on testait beaucoup ses limites. Surtout quand la corde se mit un peu à caler. Ils étaient encore bien à deux étages du toit. Grimper aux vitres ne leur viendrait même pas à l'idée, regardant en haut. Leur objectif était de tenter d'atteindre l'autre bâtiment par cette sortie d'évacuation. Pestant, ce fut d'un coup de couteau en pleine vitre qu'il la brisa pour rentrer, aidant à contre-coeur sa compagne de route à faire de même, entendant des grognements lugubres dans ces couloirs sombres, cependant lorsque Jam' alluma la lampe de poche, il lui fit baisser le faisceau lumineux afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, mettant l'index sur ses lèvres pour indiquer le silence. Marchant dans une position peu confortable, penché en avant, il se faisait le plus discret possible pour rentrer dans ce qui semblait être un bureau de direction. Plutôt spacieux et avec une double pièce, ils trouvèrent un écran allumé, ce dernier montrait l'individu masqué. Ce dernier était derrière un homme en chaise roulante, semblant le déplacer alors que ce dernier tenait un enfant dans les bras. Ligoté à sa propre chaise devait être quelque chose de frustrant tandis que les deux comparses durent regarder cet extrait.

« **Si vous êtes arrivés si haut, je me dois de vous féliciter. Vous avez des ressources, ça ne devait pas être facile.** Lança la voix de l'individu. **J'ai pensé que ce petit cadeau serait de bon goût pour vous récompenser.  
**\- **Espèce de grand malade.** Grommela une voix plus âgée.  
\- **Voyons, Mickailovich. Vous devriez surveiller votre attitude. Je pense que vous l'avez déjà assez payée, hm?  
**\- **J'veux voir Maman...** Pleurnicha l'enfant, que la mère reconnut forcément, ses ongles griffant le bureau.  
\- **Mais maman doit mériter de te voir, voyons! Ce serait sans valeur, sinon... Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, n'est-ce pas?** Répliqua la voix rauque du ravisseur. **Que c'est adorable...** »

**L**'extrait vidéo montra très bien que le plus vieux s'était ramassé un coup dans la pommette gauche, enflée et rougie, tandis que la petite retenait des larmes. Cependant le petit film se finit par une porte où était collé un panneau affichant une flèche vers le haut qui fit lever le regard des deux jeunes gens. Ces derniers constatèrent un coupe-boulons qui serait des plus utiles... S'il n'était pas scotché au plafond. Soupirant, la demoiselle se tourna donc vers le Russe armé du chalumeau... Fondre le scotch ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Une clé... Qui n'en était pas une.

**V**oilà donc qu'il était en train de grimper sur le bureau en bousculant un peu l'ordinateur de direction, tendant le bras de l'Américaine tandis que lui enclenchait le chalumeau pour que le scotch se consume, laissant tomber l'outil massif vers elle, cette dernière le rattrapant de justesse en manquant de déséquilibrer le pauvre homme qui éteignit rapidement la flamme afin d'éviter un accident regrettable. Retrouvant la terre ferme, ils examinèrent l'outil. Ce serait pratique pour leurs menottes, mais ils devraient se tordre un peu pour tendre la chaîne et vu l'épaisseur de ce truc, le manier chacun à une main serait sans doute complexe, préférant alors se diriger vers le toit, ces derniers entendirent encore une fois des grognements, des bruits sur les portes... Sans doute était-ce les autres pauvres gens prisonniers de ce petit jeu qui n'excitait que l'étranger. Repensant au visage de Kendall, à ce que cet homme pouvait bien lui faire. Tout cela lui noua la gorge alors qu'ils dépassèrent ce huitième étage afin d'aller vers l'accès au toit dont l'accès était condamné par une chaîne.

**Q**uelle coïncidence. Presque une évidence même. Se contentant donc de se mettre bien afin de couper la chaîne épaisse, la laissant tomber de la porte pour finalement la pousser un peu, rejoignant donc l'extérieur sombre en vue de la nuit, cependant un spot lumineux était allumé. Un hélicoptère couvrait la surface, les ayant vu rentrer par une fenêtre. Sans doute une investigation des risques, c'était la procédure après tout. Cependant nos deux jeunes aventuriers forcés dans ce jeu se mirent à avancer vers l'extrémité du toit. Autour d'eux, des grilles de sécurité avec de fins poteaux métalliques que la jeune fille se contenta de tenter de ronger un peu avec le coupe-boulons, fragilisant toutefois la surface assez rapidement tandis qu'elle appuya dessus à l'aide du Russe par la suite, ce dernier fonçant un peu pour donner des coups d'épaule avec le peu d'élan qu'il pouvait prendre. Finalement il pencha dangereusement, ils s'attaquèrent à un second pour le faire tomber vers le bâtiment suivant. Fort heureusement, ils furent assez long que pour atteindre le toit de l'autre bâtiment. Cependant le grillage restait souple, ce qui ne donnait confiance ni à l'un ni à l'autre, se regardant en hésitant un brin tandis que la demoiselle prit de l'élan. Craignant de comprendre ses intentions, l'homme de l'Est nia vivement de la tête en répétant le même mot: "Non". Il était quasiment sûr que c'était la plus mauvaise idée que la jeune fille pouvait avoir eu depuis que leurs péripéties avaient commencées. Toutefois il se sentit tracté par cette dernière se précipitant vers le bord du toit qu'elle utilisa comme tremplin en poussant de ses jambes dessus pour faire un saut en longueur malgré le poids que représentait Alexei qui avait eu du mal à prendre le rebond, de son côté.

**B**ien évidemment, la distance fut trop longue et ils atterrirent sur la grille souple, retenant un peu leur souffle sur le moment, se regardant en déglutissant. Peut-être étaient-ils tous les deux en train de penser à la même chose, se fixant par peur de regarder le vide sans doute, peur de se précipiter, peut-être.

**L**es petits bruits métalliques des mailles de la grille n'étaient en rien rassurants, que du contraire.


	3. -fool-

CHAPITRE II

**C**ling, cling... Encore et encore, signe que les mailles cédaient hors des poteaux métalliques et ce, de manière terriblement régulière et rapide. Sans prendre le temps de penser aux conséquences, Jamie tira sur son poignet lié à celui du Russe pour le forcer à avancer, se levant en restant toutefois un brin penchée afin d'accrocher une main dans le grillage et avoir une prise qui pouvait lui sembler rassurante et sécuritaire dans un sens, tandis qu'elle accéléra le pas malgré les plaintes du Russe quant à son articulation malmenée. Pour finir, alors que la grille sembla se découper d'un coup, la jeunette attrapa le rebord du mur quitte à tenter de le griffer. Moins facile quand on était pas munie de griffes acérées tranchant facilement, là ses ongles encaissaient mal: se soulevant un peu, elle sentit un peu de sang couler et une vive douleur. Pourtant Jamie força encore en mordant sur sa chique, bien que tout menaçait de céder. Laissant des traces rouges sur le rebord du toit, elle sentait pourtant ses mains glisser. Ses poignets furent pourtant saisis et griffés, son corps se souleva et elle sentit une traction avant d'être jetée sur la surface lisse, le Russe suivant rapidement et tout aussi délicatement qu'elle tandis qu'elle se retrouva ventre à terre. Avant de pouvoir reprendre son souffle, la personne les ayant aidée l'instant plus tôt posa un pied sur le torse du ténébreux qui grimaça, ce dernier tentant de reprendre également une respiration suite à toute cette adrénaline, essayant de dégager l'autre par la cheville en tirant ainsi un peu sur le bras de la brune qui -quant à elle- se contenta de se lever pour faire une longe de la jambe et faire tomber l'autre qui se rattrapa pourtant bien et bondit à nouveau sur ses pieds, cette personne semblait agile... Mais terriblement silencieuse. Pas de soucis, la jeunette s'interposait simplement entre l'inconnu et l'individu avec lequel elle avait été forcée de collaborer pour arriver jusqu'ici, serrant les poings pour montrer qu'elle était prête à se défendre. Sourcils froncés et mâchoire crispée, cette expression n'impressionnait guère l'autre.

**L**a personne inconnue tendit pourtant une lame devant lui. Pas un couteau mais un sabre japonais reconnaissable pour l'Américaine qui pencha la tête sur le côté en se redressant, aidant son poids de Russe pour le coup à se mettre un peu plus en prestance, le tenant tout de même toujours derrière elle avant qu'elle ne comprenne de qui il s'agissait sous cette obscurité nocturne. C'était un ami à elle et son mari... Quelqu'un de proche de la famille...

« **Le Fou.** Souffla-t-elle.  
\- **Ça merci, j'avais remarqué!** Rumina le noiraud, se massant le torse doucement. **Qui t'es, p'tain?!  
**\- **Non, non. Le Fou. La pièce!** » Corrigea Jamie, se tournant vers le Russe qui ne la suivait pas pour le coup.

**E**xpliquer serait trop long, mais en décrire la signification ne serait pas plus mal. Dans la disposition d'entrée dans une partie d'échecs, le Fou était toujours le plus proche possible de la Reine et était donc celui qui pouvait la protéger en dernier recours du camp adverse en l'encadrant avec les autres. Cette figure reconnue par la demoiselle représentait donc cette pièce sur l'échiquier, fort heureusement il était de leur côté, même si une certaine animosité semblait l'animer envers le Russe. Cet homme au visage aux traits tirés, un peu sévère, montrait une certaine fatigue. Sa prestance et sa musculature trahissaient sa force de plus qu'il resta muet comme une carpe. Cependant, pour la jeune fille, voir une tête connue n'était pas plus mal alors qu'elle alla lui prendre une main. Le sentant un peu réticent, elle pressa un peu avec un sourire nerveux s'étirant sur ses lèvres rosées, sous le regard interrogatif de l'autre homme présent, observant les doigts rougis de la binoclarde. Cette dernière s'était fortement abîmée pour tenter de le sauver, pas que sa propre vie à elle. Il détourna son regard bleu, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour les laisser se retrouver. Ils avaient l'air amis.

**D**u coup, la jeune demoiselle parla de leur parcours, sous le silence du nouvel arrivant avant de finalement parler du coupe-boulons qu'il pourrait tenter d'utiliser sur les menottes, se tournant vers Alexei qui lui lança de gros yeux. L'Américaine se serait attendue à une réaction plus enthousiaste de sa part, cependant elle comprit rapidement quel était le problème: pas de coupe-boulons. Comment dire... La brunette ne comprit pas de suite la mégarde, tournant le Russe comme pour le fouiller avant de se remettre face à lui et de lui saisir les épaules:

« **Où tu** l'as mis?! Demanda Jamie, un brin de panique dans la voix.  
\- **De...?** Tenta de se défiler l'autre, se grattant la joue.  
\- **Dis-moi!** Pressa la jeune mère de famille.  
\- **Je... L'ai lâché.** Avoua le Russe, mal à l'aise, avant de pointer du doigt la jeune fille: **Si tu n'avais pas joué les marioles avec ton saut de la mort, je l'aurais encore!  
**\- **Sergeï aurait pu nous détacher! C'est pas vrai...** Lâcha la brune, se passant une main sur le visage.  
\- **T'es sérieuse là, j'aurais plus eu à te supporter? Attends, que j'saute de suite.** »

**A**lexei fit mine de retourner en arrière, mais le grognement de l'autre homme attira son attention. Le regard brun de ce dernier était sombre et le dardait, lui déconseillant de sauter. Et pour cause, se penchant du bord où il voyait les traces des ongles de l'infectée, une petite foule de zombies s'était agglutinée en bas... Déglutissant, il se redressa en sifflant, l'air de dire qu'il était l'innocence incarnée. De l'autre côté, la porte menant au toit de ce second bâtiment sortit de ses gonds sous la pression de plusieurs morts-vivants comportant déjà des bras en moins, sans doute l'oeuvre de celui qu'ils venaient de retrouver. Ce dernier sembla siffler entre ses dents, avant de se diriger vers l'issue de secours avec eux, descendant rapidement les escaliers de fers pour rentrer par une fenêtre qu'ils refermèrent de suite avant de glisser une armoire épaisse devant, se reculant, le Russe se trébuchant dans un pli de tapis car semblait être les locations universitaires, manquant donc de tomber en arrière mais fermement rattraper d'une main sur son bras de la part de l'autre. Ce dernier n'exprima toujours aucun mot, le lâchant quand le ténébreux se débattit de manière brusque, faisant un mouvement d'épaule pour remettre son manteau distinctif en place, défiant l'autre du regard avant de le pointer du pouce en s'adressant à la seule tête qu'il connaissait dans toute cette histoire pour l'instant:

« **Qui c'est celui-là? Tu nous l'as sorti d'un conte chinois?** Demanda-t-il, sans tact.  
\- **D'habitude, quand on demande à quelqu'un son identité...** Commença la brune. **On décline la nôtre d'abord. Non? "Mickailovich", je présume.  
**\- **Uh...?** Hésita l'autre. **C'est Alexei.  
**\- **Bien.** Conclut-t-elle. **C'est Sergeï, un ami.** »

**L**e dénommé Sergeï se contenta d'un petit grognement, n'aimant pas qu'on décline son identité aussi facilement sans nul doute. Cependant, toujours sans lâcher le morceau, il attira l'attention des deux autres sur la porte pour sortir de ce petit dortoir où était un lit superposé, un bureau et une chaise, le tapis semblait être la seule décoration de ces maigres fournitures. Sortant donc de là, ils s'arrêtèrent pourtant lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent comme par automatisme, les surprenant au passage. Ils n'étaient pas tout seul, sans doute la partie était-elle manipulée. Alexei avait peut-être eu raison de ne pas se fier au Maître du Jeu et à la disposition des pièces, finalement. Le Fou n'avait jamais été placé si proche d'eux, que du contraire. Il n'était même pas placé proche de la Reine et du Roi de la partie, encore moins près des Cavaliers qu'ils étaient et voilà qu'il était là. L'air de rien, "Fou" ça correspondait à l'Ukrainien, ce dernier semblait parfois au bord de l'explosion. Toutefois pas les mêmes que le mari de Jamie, non... Ce dernier semblait ne même pas ressentir de regret ou de remord, il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire et tentait de retrouver le courant normal des choses par la suite. La compagnie de l'autre infecté, c'était sans doute parce qu'il était attaché par habitude. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'analysait la brune depuis qu'elle le connaissait. De plus que son mutisme n'était pas un handicap naturel mais choisi de sa part. Effectivement, il était capable de parler et ne le faisait cependant que rarement en public, cela relevait pourtant plus du privé. Déglutissant, la binoclarde suivit le couloir et les affichages pour atteindre les escaliers, toutefois des bruits très discrets attirèrent son attention, sursautant lorsqu'elle tourna la tête: des araignées. En bande, sur une porte. Et des sauteuses, car l'une atterrit par terre rapidement, écrasée par un Alexei ayant un peu eu une vision dégoûtée de ces arachnides. Lui prenant le chalumeau des mains, Jamie fit monter la chaleur près des bêtes afin qu'elles s'écartent enfin, remontant vers le plafond, l'état de cette porte était différent des autres de ce couloir. Noircie, presque couverte de moisissures diverses, l'infectée prit délicatement la poignée pour la tourner et entrouvrir, découvrant quelque chose de très -mais alors, très- glauque: un des étudiants portés disparu du campus, momifié sur sa chaise, attaché avec des fils barbelés sur les poignets, les chevilles, les coudes, les cuisses, passant même sur son visage lacéré. La tête en arrière et la bouche ouverte, l'expression figée dans la détresse, sur le mur était gravé quelque chose dans le papier peint de mauvaise facture:

« _**Osez, n'osez pas, oserez-vous faire le pas?**_ »

**U**n cap ou pas cap, en somme, alors qu'en descendant le regard, les trois partenaires purent donc voir que pendait d'une des dents de la momie une ficelle à laquelle trônait une clé identifiée comme celle de l'internat. Alors que le Russe voulut s'empresser de la récupérer, pour ce qui était de la demoiselle c'était plus compliqué. Cela devait être un piège à idiot, alors elle campa sa position en empêchant donc le jeune homme d'accéder au cadavre. Déjà qu'ils avaient eu une clé dans le torse d'un fraîchement mort, celui-ci un peu moins frais semblait... étrange. L'odeur était affreuse, personne n'aurait pu ne pas être au courant de sa présence, n'est-ce pas? À moins que l'installation ne se soit faite récemment. Fronçant les sourcils, elle passa devant pour prendre le couteau du noiraud en le troquant contre le chalumeau par le même fait, touchant de la pointe de l'arme de défense le genou de la momie. Pas de réaction. Le plantant un peu plus dans la peau, un tressaillement se fit voir alors que la créature à moitié morte lâcha une plainte dans un souffle étouffé, ses mains s'étant levées des accoudoirs de cette chaise de bureau.

**C**'était un zombie.

**I**ls devaient mettre leurs mains dans la bouche d'un zombie. Bien que la brune se disait qu'elle était la personne la moins à risque pour s'y coller, une main sur son épaule la stoppa. Il s'agissait de Sergeï. Ce dernier sortit son Katana pour le glisser la pointe entre les dents de la chose, arrivant à le glisser dans la ficelle de la clé, enfonçant un peu la lame dans le palet de l'humain monstrueux, lui tenant ainsi la bouche ouverte alors que d'un doigt il fit délicatement glisser la cordelette de la clé sur le dos de sa lame pour finalement tirer et tirer la clé avant que la mâchoire de la créature commençant à bien se réveiller ne se ferme. La saisissant entre ses mains, il l'essuya contre ses vêtements et fit un mouvement pour jeter le sang contaminé hors de sa lame. Tendant la clé sous les yeux des deux autres, l'enchaîné à sa chaise par les barbelés s'agita de trop et son siège s'en retourna sur le côté. Situation qu'avaient connu Alexei et Jamie par le début de ce périple, une chose tombant cependant du plafond: un lustre piégé d'une lame qui se planta légèrement dans l'épaule de l'autre homme de l'Est, ce dernier l'arrachant pour l'envoyer dans la tête du zombie retenu, sortant de la pièce pour tenter de se précipiter vers les escaliers.

**L**a sortie semblait toute proche, ils descendirent rapidement les premiers étages comportant l'internat avant d'arriver dans les endroits communautaires, les étudiants disposants de plusieurs douches et de toilettes, d'une salle de détente et tout le tintouin. C'était pourtant vide de vie, si ce n'était que des mannequins ornaient les places habituelles de certains étudiants. Ils portaient les affiches des disparus sur le dos ou le torse, selon l'exposition de ces être de plastique. Les contournant pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur dont cet étage était le plus haut point, rentrant à trois dedans, ils décidèrent de se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée. Cela semblait plutôt bien parti pour sortir sans embûche de ce bâtiment.

**D**éfaillant pourtant, l'Ukrainien semblait un peu pâle, se tenant l'épaule en restant contre la paroi de la cage d'ascenseur. Sa vision était floue et la chaleur de son corps montait, mais il était pourtant certain de ne pas avoir été infecté: il portait un masque sur le nez et la bouche pour filtrer l'air et la pièce de plafond ne pouvait avoir été enduit de sang contaminé ou autre fluide, il l'aurait vu directement. Quoi que... Si c'était de l'essence de quelque chose d'invisible, ça aurait pu lui passer sous le nez. C'était un empoisonnement fulgurant qui l'atteignait assez rapidement, alors que le haut-parleur de l'ascenseur s'activa:

« **Ainsi donc vous avez osé. Que vous êtes téméraires!** S'écria joyeusement la voix caverneuse de l'individu: **On dirait pourtant que votre Fou est atteint... Dommage.  
**\- **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait!?** Cria la brune.  
\- **Vous n'avez pas révisé votre histoire? Comment éliminait-on ses ennemis? C'est encore d'actualité d'ailleurs...** Lâcha le ravisseur. **Plutôt que de vous en soucier, si vous veniez rejoindre la Reine et le Roi?  
**\- **Ordure.** Pesta le Russe. **Dis-nous ce que tu veux!  
**\- **Vous le saurez. Abandonnez le Fou et vous me retrouverez avec le Roi et la Reine au centre du Campus**.  
\- **Jamais!** » Glapit Jamie, soutenant comme elle pouvait celui qui était maladif.

**L**e bruit de la transmission se coupa soudainement. Peut-être avait-elle fait le mauvais choix, mais si la partie continuait, l'homme masqué ne toucherait pas à sa fille non plus. Et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'abandonner Sergeï pour sa fille, son mari ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait un tel choix. Déglutissant, elle laissa l'autre se pencher et vomir dans un coin, c'est sûr... C'était accéléré, comme poison. Comment éliminer des ennemis... Déglutissant, si on restait dans le thème du Roi, de la Reine et bien, beaucoup de monarques avaient été menacé avec des attaques au cyanure. Si c'était le cas, on avait altéré la psycho-chimie du produit pour le rendre plus rapide et ainsi plus agressif. Descendant au rez-de-chaussée, les yeux de Jamie vagabondèrent dans l'entrée pour finalement voir une petite pharmacie de fortune, sans doute celle agréée par l'établissement scolaire, s'y dirigeant en priant pour trouver de **l'**hydroxocobalamine histoire de pouvoir ainsi prendre les devants et le rétablir. Jouer avec la chimie du corps humain ne plaisait pas à la demoiselle, alors qu'elle laissa Sergeï sur un tabouret contre le mur, fouinant en étant aidée d'un Russe qui n'avait même pas retenu la moitié du mot. Ce à quoi la jeune fille lui simplifia la vie en lui assurant que ça devait être une sorte de vitamine afin qu'il se concentre là-dessus. En solution liquide, d'ailleurs. Buvable ou injection mais vu que le temps pressait... Autant l'injecter.

**J**amie s'empara donc d'une seringue tandis qu'Alexei tentait de ne pas renverser tous les flacons qu'il pouvait trouver avec un intitulé de vitamine dans les composants, pressé alors que du coup, la jeune fille lui disait si c'était bon ou pas.

« **C'est peut-être déplacé... Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Umbrella pour en arriver ici?** Lâcha-t-elle, niant ou hochant de la tête à chaque présentation de produit.  
\- **C'est pas important.** Grogna le Russe.  
\- **Umbrella Security Service?** Répliqua la jeune fille. Face à l'arrêt de l'autre, ça devait être la bonne réponse: **Quand on s'est trouvé face à face, c'était des mouvements au millimètre près que tu faisais. Comme un soldat.  
**\- **Oh.** » Conclut-il, tendant un flacon.

**S**emblant le gêner plus qu'autre chose, la conversation prit fin de toute façon face au flacon qui intéressait notre jeunette tandis qu'elle planta la seringue dans le couvercle, retournant le flacon afin d'en aspirer du produit sans bulle d'eau, se tournant ensuite vers Sergeï pour le prévenir que ça allait sans doute être désagréable encore un moment pour lui. Ce dernier semblait pourtant tenir à se lever, à venir directement. Cependant la jeune fille lui plaqua une main sur le torse pour le tenir tranquille après l'injection, cette dernière observant donc son ami qui devenait un peu contrarié. Il était embarqué dans cette histoire, il allait donc finir ce qui était commencé. La manière dont il empoigna le haut de la demoiselle montra qu'il avait cette détermination, mais son corps ne suivrait pas de suite et il fallait qu'il l'admette. Aussi bourru était-il pourtant, la brunette prit sa main dans la sienne pour lui sourire:

« **Si tu es sûr de vouloir continuer alors... Remets-toi et sors de là.** Dit-elle, détournant le regard. **Je ne peux pas rester... C'est Kenny.  
**\- **Hm.** » Fut le seul son qu'il accorda.

**P**einée de devoir le laisser derrière, Sergeï était un homme qu'elle avait appris à apprécier avec le temps, pourtant ils n'étaient pas du tout partis du bon pied tous les deux. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient vu pour la première fois, ce dernier avait claironné à la jeune fille d'avorter les jumeaux qu'elle portait alors. Dont Kendall, pourtant la brune ne s'était jamais laissée intimider par ce grand gaillard et avait même reçu cet individu par la suite. Les tensions avaient été apaisées rapidement malgré tout et il fallait avouer que ce dernier avait tout de même fait quelques efforts face à elle. Sans doute pour Kwon, le mari de cette dernière. Enfin, la brunette devait laisser son ami ici, regardant vers le Russe qui l'accompagnait bien malgré tout à cause de ces fichues menottes avant de finalement se redresser et d'aller vers le point indiqué. Le centre du campus serait peut-être un bon endroit pour voir les choses sous un autre angle, après tout. Marchant d'un pas ferme et assuré, le ténébreux tint sa langue et ne l'ouvrit pas avant d'arriver au monument du centre. Ils trouvèrent alors la pièce du fou renversée, hors du jeu. C'était donc bel et bien le plan de cet homme, donner un peu d'espoir et de réconfort pour le reprendre. Mais comment avoir pu prévoir la chute de cette pièce? Et que ce soit précisément l'Ukrainien, même?

**L**e puzzle s'assemblait dans l'esprit travaillant à vive allure de la demoiselle Scott qui réalisa alors une chose: une arme. Il avait eu droit à son arme, c'était forcément pour l'utiliser. Et finir donc par cet événement. Serrant les poings, la jeune mère de famille se disait qu'elle aurait véritablement du y aller pour éviter ce genre de chose. Elle se serait plus vite remise que l'Ukrainien malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde. Enfin, elle baissa la tête en se disant que ruminer ne servirait à rien.

**D**epuis ce centre, elle donna un coup d'oeil alentour. C'était habité, de quelques petites choses telles que des zombies mais comme c'était aussi un parc public, la foule entourant le périmètre s'était agglutinée afin de constater quel était l'état de la situation. Les choses se rapprochant, certaines aux clôtures afin d'observer le public duquel ils étaient le spectacle en tentant de mordre à travers la barrière de sécurité, la jeunette siffla pour attirer l'attention sur eux malgré les gros yeux du Russe qui ne tenait pas à s'offrir en plateau repas tout prêt tout chaud pour ces choses, c'était loin de lui cette idée même. Ce dernier se crispa de tout son corps, alors que celle à laquelle il était attaché de force se mit à sprinter vers un autre bâtiment, juste à côté de celui duquel ils étaient sortis, c'était pour dire... Peut-être qu'elle attirait les créatures en sachant qu'elle avait quelqu'un qui était incapable de se défendre tout seul. Du coup, autant attirer la menace vers ceux qui étaient encore en mesure de galoper pour fuir le danger que ces créatures représentaient. Bien évidemment sans réellement prendre attention au public présent qui était constitué de civils, forces de l'ordre et plus ou moins le tintouin habituel des paparazzis tentant de faire les clichés les plus vendeurs afin de pouvoir les donner au journal local et se faire un petit pécule dessus. Pour ce qui était de la brune, elle s'en fichait de ce que la paperasse pourrait dire, qu'elle soit portée coupable de cette histoire ou pas devant les autres, c'était le moindre de ses soucis par rapport à sa famille. Quand bien même Kendall et Kwon étaient concernés dans l'histoire de par les étiquettes sur l'échiquier, il restait qu'une chose turlupinait notre brunette: les deux autres enfants de son foyer. Apparemment, ils n'étaient même pas sur les lieux et -d'un côté- tant mieux autant que là, la question qui vint à son esprit était de se demander qui pourrait bien s'en occuper malgré tout. Du coup la jeune fille était tracassée de plusieurs problèmes qui se posaient là, cependant elle devait se charger des plus urgents en premier, rentrant dans l'amphithéâtre sombre. Alexei était toujours armé du chalumeau pendant que la demoiselle était avec le couteau dans les mains, tous deux s'assurèrent qu'ils étaient bien seuls avant de verrouiller la porte. Prenant un bureau de l'entrée pour barricadée, ils explorèrent cet amphithéâtre servant donc d'auditorium pour le campus, un grand bâtiment d'ancienne construction comparé au reste des bâtiments qui avaient été rénovés au fil des années, ce dernier était toujours avec quelques petites affaires d'origine, ce qui contribuait au charme des lieux bien évidemment.

**P**as le temps de faire du tourisme, il leur fallait absolument retrouver une trace de ceux représentant les Tours. Surtout qu'Alexei n'en avait qu'une seule à disposition -si l'on pouvait le dire ainsi- donc autant qu'ils soient vite réunis. De plus que le campus était grand car pas toutes les bâtisses étaient situées au même endroit, ce qui pouvait les perdre un peu plus malgré tout. Explorer les lieux les plus proches du début de ce "jeu" était donc le mieux à faire, quant à sortir hors du périmètre de sécurité instauré par la police intervenant, ce serait autre chose... Mais plus tard, beaucoup plus tard tandis qu'ils franchirent une porte menant directement vers la salle principale, grande, spacieuse... Sombre. L'électricité ne semblait pas fonctionner dans cette partie des locaux, alors demoiselle éclairait un peu partout pour découvrir des zombies inertes. Tenant sur leurs jambes, certes, mais inertes. Ce n'était pas pour plaire à la jeune fille que de les voir avec des lames dans les yeux, creusant leurs orbites. Fermant les yeux en détestant le spectacle que cela apportait, l'infectée se contenta donc d'avancer en faisant attention au plancher qui craquait, faisant très attention à l'endroit où elle mettait les pieds, regardant derrière elle pour que le ténébreux fasse pareil, autant qu'il le puisse. Et ce fut à force de faire gaffe à la moindre chose qu'ils faisaient qu'ils en oublièrent presque que les zombies étaient disposés un peu partout. Se retrouvant un brin coincée, la jeune civile se retrouva à tenter de trouver un chemin qui passerait en contournant donc les gêneurs.

**L**a scène pourtant s'éclaira soudainement, révélant donc deux énormes conteneurs en verre, comme ceux des tours de magie en somme. Sans réellement comprendre le sens de toute cette affaire, le Russe semblait pourtant avoir vu un dessin de casque sur la vitre, cherchant après des écouteurs ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, chuchotant à sa compagne d'infortune de mettre de la lumière avant de finalement trouver un walkman. Pour le coup, il écouta donc ce dont il en retournait, fronçant les sourcils au fur et à mesure.

« **Alors?** Murmura la brunette une fois que le noiraud retira le casque de ses oreilles.  
\- **L'un est un cadavre, l'autre une de nos Tours...** Expliqua-t-il. **Maintenant... Qui est qui?** »

**S**e tournant tous les deux comme une seule personne, observant donc ce fameux tour et les cordes partant de seaux suspendus. Vu la couleur des rebords, ça ne devait pas être de l'eau, mais il faudrait remplir un tuyau afin de faire sortir une clé de cadenas. Toutefois, en tirant les cordes ils pourraient également remplir les caisses de verre contenant la Tour. Voilà qu'il faudrait y aller en délicatesse, à deux, c'était pas facile à dire.

**S**urtout qu'apparemment, la Tour était soumise à un anesthésiant puissant et pouvait subir une hypothermie sur la longueur, autant tenter de se presser. Entendant quelqu'un sur une passerelle de métal au-dessus d'eux, les comparses levèrent les yeux pour voir passer la figure masquée dont l'index faisait un mouvement de métronome:

« **Tic, tac... Tic... Tac...** »


	4. -snacks-

CHAPITRE III

**O**bservant donc l'homme masqué disparaître dans le décor, les jeunes gens observèrent par la suite -à l'aide des lumières de la scène bien évidemment- les cordes liées aux seaux. Elles n'étaient pas en train de pendouiller dans le vide, non... Certains des zombies aveugles étaient lié par une corde à leur cou, ne bougeant pas car aucun son ne les attirait. Les seaux devaient tomber d'une petite installation où ils étaient en équilibre, donc tirer dessus serait sans doute la solution. Lançant un regard vers Alexei, Jamie déglutit avant de tout simplement prendre le walkman et de le balancer à l'un des zombies à la corde pour finalement voir que ce dernier s'agita en la direction de ce qu'on lui lançait, rapidement l'un des seaux à la taille respectable menaça de basculer. Son bruit fit stopper le zombie, ce dernier cherchant la source du bruit en se tournant dans tout les sens, ce qui le fit se condamner tout seul à force d'enrouler la corde. Un premier seau tomba donc, son contenant se déversant un peu dans le tube et dans l'un des cageots de verre. Vu les quelques centimètres de remplis, ça ne devait pas être qu'un tout petit peu qui se déversait. Et impossible de discerner qui était qui, parce que les deux corps étaient vêtus de la même façon et plus ou moins de la même carrure. Quelque chose rassura déjà la brune malgré elle: ce n'était pas la taille de son mari. Il était plus grand et ne rentrerait pas correctement là-dedans. Déglutissant, elle se faufila en faisant toujours attention au plancher qui craque afin de ne pas s'attirer tous les morts-vivants aux trousses. Car en plus, il fallait tenter que le seau tombe dans le bon axe. Tout du moins, le plus correctement possible afin de ne pas en mettre partout, surtout là où il n'y en avait nul besoin.

**S**ur le coup, ça semblait simple, mais évidemment un premier zombie qui grogne et qui tombe en plus du seau qui était lié, ça faisait pas mal de bruit. Du coup, voilà qu'ils se mirent tous à gesticuler, bougeant dans le but de tenter de percevoir d'où venait ce vacarme, au grand malheur des deux personnes devant résoudre ce petit problème. Grimaçant un peu, la demoiselle fit le plus prudemment du monde quelques pas afin d'arriver vers un autre zombie, tapant légèrement sur son dos pour qu'il se retourne subitement, marchant à reculons quant à elle afin de l'attirer en faisant un petit mouvement l'éventant. La créature grogna en avançant, même avec la corde au cou qu'il tira un peu plus, encore un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que le seau ne tombe directement sur l'une des boîtes en verre avant de retomber par terre. Son contenant n'était donc pas allé directement dans le tuyau dans lequel ils avaient besoin pour récupérer une clé. C'était bien compliqué et agaçant, d'ailleurs un grognement incontrôlé s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de l'infectée. Son énervement devenait un brin plus palpable tandis qu'elle se faufila pour carrément tirer un autre mort-vivant dans la bonne direction, le seau remplissant effectivement bien le tube contenant la clé, tandis que les deux caisses de glace eurent également un peu plus de liquide. Fallait faire attention.

**T**ant bien même que l'un était un cadavre, l'autre était sous anesthésie et pouvait donc subir encore plus l'hypothermie avec le liquide qui pourrait lui donner bien plus froid encore que la simple température ambiante de cette sinistre pièce. Cet amphithéâtre était ainsi bien moins sympathique qu'il ne l'aurait été en journée, utilisé par l'école.

« **Délicatement, voilà...** Se murmura-t-elle, l'autre tirant un peu sur son poignet.  
\- **Hey.** Interpella-t-il, pointant une direction. **Y a tes zombies qui risquent de filer dans la mauvaise direction.** »

**Q**uand bien même Alexei avait subi les quelques petites glissades de sa comparse entre les zombies en tentant -du mieux qu'il puisse- de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, être à deux était plus compliqué question de discrétion. Du coup, bien évidemment que le mouvement commençait à s'accélérer un peu. C'était comme un puzzle dont les pièces étaient en plein mouvement, prises par d'autres. Ici en l'occurrence, c'était des créatures s'éloignant au risque de tendre les cordes. Cela ne faisait donc pas leurs affaires. Pestant dans sa barbe inexistante, le Russe se creusait donc les méninges afin de tenter de trouver une solution viable et éviter la perte de liquide, après tout c'était crucial d'avoir cette clé, bien que suivre les règles de ce malade mental ne lui plaisait aucunement. Justement là, il se disait peut-être que la brune s'agitait pour rien et que la solution était toute trouvée. Se stoppant, la jeune fille fut donc obligée également de cesser d'avancer, se tournant vers lui: il ne bougeait plus et l'observait avant de tourner la tête vers les caissons de verre contentant les corps, pour finalement se diriger vers cette scène et regarder vers le fond. À l'accoutumée, un amphithéâtre était extérieur, cependant certains dans le monde s'étaient vu doté d'une toiture avec de multiples vitrages pour bénéficier de luminosité et d'un toit pour la pluie et éviter le plus de dégradations possibles. Avec les normes de sécurité modernes, il devait également avoir autre chose.

**F**ilant le chalumeau et le couteau à sa chère collaboratrice, il décrocha finalement de près de ce qui devait être les coulisses un extincteur. Si d'habitude c'était dans le but d'éteindre d'éventuelles flammes, ici il allait surtout se servir de la solidité de la bonbonne pour tenter de briser la vitre par plusieurs coups qui finirent par fissurer ladite vitre. Au moins il y avait un début et le ténébreux se disait qu'il en avait assez de participer à cette folie de la part d'un inconnu dont il ne savait même pas le pourquoi du comment il y était mêlé. Ainsi, toute sa frustration se déchargea dans quelques coups rageurs dans la vitre, jusqu'à causer un trou qu'il ne tarda pas à agrandir en faisant toutefois attention à ne pas se couper bêtement et ainsi accéder au fameux corps, le sac de tissu sur sa tête masquant son identité. Le couchant délicatement, il vérifia pourtant son pouls et, histoire de curiosité, lui défit le masque pour finalement voir de qui il s'agissait: un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, sans doute dans leur tranche d'âge tandis qu'il semblait déjà décédé depuis plusieurs jours. Se redressant subitement en entendant une chute, c'était l'un des seaux qui était tombé sur le caisson de verre restant, alors le Russe s'arma à nouveau de son chalumeau en entraînant la brune avec lui pour frapper à nouveau par plusieurs fois. Cependant, c'était beaucoup plus dur et le seau étant directement aller dedans, la personne à l'intérieur était trempée. Tentant de plus en plus fort, c'est alors que la brute décida de tout simplement s'en prendre au tube pour extraire la clé quitte à s'enfoncer un morceau de verre dans la peau au niveau de sa paume de main, la jetant par terre avant de presser sa blessure.

« **P'tain!** S'exclama-t-il en grognant. **Dépêche, toi, si tu veux pas qu'on finisse coincé!  
**\- **D-D'accord.** » Hésita la civile avant de poser le chalumeau le temps de prendre la clé et de déverrouiller la cabine.

**C**abine de verre qui s'ouvrit sous la pression du liquide à l'intérieur, le laissant s'écouler aux pieds des deux comparses, ces derniers levant d'ailleurs leurs pieds en se disant qu'ils étaient -heureusement- chaussés. Ramassant le chalumeau pour laisser l'homme dégager le corps, ils le posèrent et le découvrir pour laisser voir une tête rousse que la demoiselle connaissait bien, vu qu'elle lâcha tout pour s'agenouiller auprès de lui: son cousin. En fait, son cousin par lien de parenté avec une autre cousine -décédée, malheureusement, à Raccoon City- mais elle le considérait quand même comme un proche. Ne faisant pas de différence, cette dernière lui leva les bras et tourna un peu son corps pour l'examiner, il ne semblait pas être soumis à un produit diffusé constamment et décida de le transporter en étant aidée de son compagnon de menotte, ce dernier ayant glissé le couteau à sa ceinture et le petit chalumeau comme il pouvait dans la poche de son jeans. Autant ne rien perdre en chemin, déjà le coup du coupe-boulons l'avait saoulé. Le ténébreux repéra une porte de sortie dont la lumière signalant que c'était justement le moyen de sortir s'alluma, s'y dirigeant donc afin de dégager le plus rapidement possible de cet amphi' rempli de créatures mortes-vivantes qu'ils préféraient éviter en affrontement direct. Ils n'étaient pas équipé pour parer à la menace, de toute façon. Allant se poser dans ce qui semblait être un bureau de garde de nuit en vue du matériel éparse sur la table et même un peu sur le sol, des magasines et du casier entrouvert.

**P**osant donc le jeune homme assommé contre le mur, ce fut d'abord la demoiselle qui tenta de le secouer, avant de demander le manteau du Russe. Ce dernier semblait sceptique, il ne saurait le retirer avec une main attachée, mais à ça, la binoclarde tira sur une manche pour la déchirer et l'observer le plus sérieusement du monde alors qu'il retira le reste pour la poser sur le corps du rouquin un peu froid et sali de sang. Dans ce bureau, une espèce de réveil digital s'activa, mais il s'agissait en fait -en vue du décompte- d'un compte à rebours. Une trentaine de minutes... Pour le réveiller? Un peu de clémence de la part du Maître du Jeu, sans doute. Mais il fallait toutefois se méfier de tant de "gentillesse" de sa part, alors que la brunette se pencha sur son cousin, le connaissant solide et ce, dû à son entraînement militaire. Levant une main, elle le claqua une première fois, puis une seconde... Avant de foutre une véritable claque qui en fit presque tomber à la renverse ce pauvre homme qui se réveilla un peu en sursaut, frissonnant en plus d'être frictionné avec le manteau dans le but de le réchauffer plus vite.

**S**a première vision, dans la précipitation, ne fut que deux silhouettes un peu floues dont il voulut se dégager avant d'entendre une voix féminine, de se ressaisir en la regardant, c'était sa cousine. Le roux fut donc un brin soulagé, déglutissant en dirigeant son regard hésitant vers l'autre homme, se frottant un peu la tête comme s'il avait reçu un coup par derrière, observant ses mains. Pas de liens, rien. Il se sentait juste un peu froid et pensait être dans un endroit qui était peu tempéré, mais bon pour l'instant il garda le manteau en se frictionnant:

« **O-Où on est?** Demanda-t-il en claquant presque des dents, l'envie de se rendormir le prenant alors qu'il ferma les yeux, se sentant aussitôt pincé à l'oreille par sa chère cousine.  
\- **Te rendors pas, Eli!** Commanda la brune, fronçant les sourcils en le secouant un peu.  
\- **T'as pas d'chance non plus.** Lâcha le ténébreux en se curant l'oreille avec l'auriculaire de la main libre, observant ailleurs. **Un malade mental s'amuse à penser qu'on est un jeu d'échec en taille réelle. C'est fou, hein?  
**\- **Jamie? C'est qui lui? Où est Kwon, les enfants...?** S'empressa de questionner Elijah, tenant la conversation pour rester réveillé: **J'ai... Pas vu ça venir.  
**\- **J'ignore où sont Nathan et Salvy, mais ils sont en dehors de cette histoire.** Expliqua l'infectée, détournant le regard. **Elijah... Kwon est une "Tour". Comme toi. Pour ce qui est de Kenny... C'est la Reine dans cette partie.** »

**B**ien sûr, le rouquin ne comprit pas de suite les enjeux et la situation, encore moins cette histoire de plateau d'échecs avant que les deux menottés ne lui expliquent rapidement le début de l'histoire, leur réveille dans une pièce avec un homme au masque de crâne. Apparemment à partir de ce moment-là, le soldat anti-bioterrorisme semblait s'y retrouver un peu plus, ça lui parlait. Il avait donc vu le "Maître du Jeu". Pour ce qui était de la brunette, cette dernière se contenta d'expliquer l'importance des significations des pièces dans un jeu d'échec et le fait qu'ici, Kendall et le père du Russe étaient les pièces les plus vulnérables. Mickailovich, lui, avait gardé un oeil sur le compteur qui défilait un peu plus, mettant sa main sur le bout du nez du soldat pour voir si sa température remontait de manière satisfaisante pour tenter d'avancer. Qui savait ce qui allait arriver une fois que ça arriverait à zéro, hm? Il préférait ne pas s'attarder pour le savoir, pointant cependant les deux d'un index accusateur tandis qu'il tendait donc le bras de Jamie en se relevant:

« **Toi, tu m'dois un manteau.** »

**L**'air contrarié sur son visage ajoutait un peu de sérieux à sa phrase malgré le contexte qui pouvait sembler un peu plus lourd et grave. Un manteau, ce n'était rien dans toute cette histoire après tout. Pour ce qui était du reste, ils devaient effectivement cesser de s'attarder dans cette pièce, Elijah farfouillant un peu pour finalement trouver une matraque télescopique qui ne pouvait qu'être utile pour lui qui avait été désarmé. Débrouillard, il saurait bien comment s'en sortir, prenant toutefois le manteau pour tenter de se réchauffer malgré les grognements de son propriétaire originale. Ce genre de dispute serait futile, alors Jamie se contenta de tirer sur son poignet lié à celui d'Alexei pour le faire cesser directement et ainsi éviter une chamaille pour des broutilles, se contentant de se diriger vers un endroit leur permettant de monter là où ils avaient aperçu l'homme masqué qui les narguait sur le temps. Encore un peu ramolli et engourdi, le rouquin tentait de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour suivre, forçant donc un peu sur son corps bien malgré lui, se disant qu'il ne pouvait de toute manière pas croupir là et faiblir alors qu'une attaque bio-organique était clairement visible sur le campus. Des explications qu'en avaient donné les deux autres, le cerveau du roux commençait à traiter les informations de manière un peu plus efficace, ce dernier se dirigeant vers une porte de sortie de secours, observant par la suite les deux autres. Ils devraient quitter les lieux et ne plus s'attarder sur le campus scolaire même. D'autres bâtiments dans la ville appartenaient au campus de Washington, de ce qu'il en savait. Eli' détourna un peu les yeux avant de pointer du doigt dans une direction, car si sa cousine avait une bonne mémoire, il y avait un tas de bâtiments historiques repris dans le campus et quoi de mieux pour un fou que de s'en servir à son avantage. Cependant, une fois arrivé en bas de l'échelle de secours, une porte en clôturait le grillage du bâtiment. Voilà qu'ils étaient bons pour escalader ou bien retourner en arrière. Cependant un papier était accroché à la porte grillagée, qu'Elijah tira pour simplement regarder la direction d'une flèche dessinée dessus au feutre indélébile afin d'observer vers ce qui semblait être une petite brasserie du campus, étrangement allumée malgré l'heure à laquelle ils étaient rendus.

« **Je crains que ce ne soit par là...** Lâcha le roux, doucement. Tel un soupir.  
\- **Au pire on graillera quelque chose.** » Répondit le Russe.

**R**oulant des yeux face aux deux hommes, la jeune fille présente commençait doucement à se dire qu'autant tenter leur chance et de tout de même suivre les barrières imposées par l'inconnu. Du coup, ils se rendirent en direction de la brasserie afin de l'ouvrir, faisant tintinnabuler une clochette signalant l'entrée de gens. De faibles lumières étaient allumées en donnant ainsi une ambiance tamisée à la pièce déjà conviviale, des guirlandes au mur donnant donc les limites de la pièce, le centre des tables côté fenêtre était parfois allumé d'une bougie entamée depuis longtemps. Sur le comptoir, des bouteilles d'alcool y trônaient mais également des barres de céréales et des petits paquets de chips. Le ventre grognant, la demoiselle rougit un peu en gonflant les joues, prenant une barre de céréales pour la grignoter rapidement, laissant son cousin fouiner tandis que le Russe s'était ouvert un paquet de chips en le dévorant plus que de le savourer. Ainsi, rapidement, le rouquin leur présenta un sac à dos qu'il se mit, leur demandant de remplir avec ce qui était encombrant. Mettant la sécurité sur le chalumeau, le ténébreux choisi de le placer. Ça et un paquet de chips ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau, la menottée lui ayant lancé un regard noir quand il avait tenté de négocier l'alcool. Pour sûr, ce n'était pas du tout le moment que de s'embrumer l'esprit avec ce genre de substance. Se dirigeant vers la sortie arrière, ils s'arrêtèrent alors que le soldat américain retrouva une autre chose utile: une batte de base-ball en aluminium qui pouvait effectivement faire des dégâts une fois utilisée sur autre chose qu'une balle. S'en emparant, ils purent donc continuer leur chemin pour sortir par l'arrière du bâtiment. Déboulant ainsi dans une arrière-cour étroite, Alexei poussa du pied un sac poubelle poisseux attirant les mouches et -vu les trous- sans doute d'autres petites bêtes peu ragoûtantes. S'avançant suivi de Jamie et d'Elijah en file indienne vu l'étroitesse du passage pour arriver sur un espace plus ouvert. Quelque chose attira cependant l'attention du Russe qui présenta un bras en barrière face aux deux autres, histoire de les prévenir qu'avancer était une mauvaise idée.

**A**boiements, grognements, des bruits de chaînes tintant contre un poteau métallique qui pliait un peu en portant ainsi les marques de la chaîne. Deux chiens y étaient accrochés, d'ailleurs en vue de leur tête, c'était facile de dire qu'ils n'étaient plus des canidés tout à fait ordinaires. Les yeux laiteux, les babines abîmées et le museau rougi, les articulations de leurs pattes avant semblaient également écorchées, des marques de griffes sur le sol montrant que ça faisait sans doute un moment qu'ils tiraient pour se défaire de cet endroit restreint. L'un des deux redressa la tête en reniflant bruyamment, sans doute parce qu'il discernait l'odeur de chair fraîche. Un grognement plus fort pour prévenir l'autre qui se dressa sur ses pattes aussitôt en position de défense, les antérieurs tendus et les postérieurs prêts à le propulser en avant. Se montrant à la vue de ces bêtes féroces, les trois compagnons d'aventure se firent prudents, la demoiselle se mettant un peu en avant et exhibant ses dents pointues en parade, les deux canidés se mettant donc à se mettre à grogner et même à tenter de tirer sur la chaîne pour l'un, étranglant l'autre par la même occasion. Ils étaient stoppé par une limite, mais cependant c'était tout de même dissuasif pour eux de voir quelqu'un qui n'était pas totalement humain, quand bien même ils tentaient de se rendre menaçant, c'est alors qu'une respiration attira l'attention de la brunette qui leva le regard pour observer les sacs poubelles derrière les chiens. L'un d'entre eux était tout de même plus imposant, moins suintant... Et pourtant, quelque chose était en train de remuer. De petites choses.

**A**ux bruits que ça faisait, la jeune mère de famille écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de ce que c'était: quelqu'un était en train d'être grignoté par des rats, sans pour autant pouvoir se faire entendre car un bâillon devait avoir été mis en place. Se tournant vers les deux hommes, elle fit un mouvement de tête pour qu'Elijah comprenne de se diriger là-bas pendant que le Russe et l'Américaine s'occupaient de distraire les chiens qui se mirent à grogner et suivre les deux menottés. Proies plus faciles pour eux tandis qu'ils bondirent, l'un était plus fort que l'autre et pris un peu plus de chaîne de son côté, bien que le métal du poteau fit un petit bruit. Espérons qu'il ne céderait pas de sitôt, en tout cas pas trop tôt... Car ils seraient bien dans le pétrin si ces bêtes avaient plus de champ d'action. Effectivement, d'un regard, Jam' avait déjà vu la benne à ordure sur laquelle ils pourraient bondir afin de passer le grillage et les laisser là, mais les claquages de mâchoire des canidés attirèrent son attention. Ils bavaient, ils rageaient, mais les deux dobermans tiraient quand même en serrant la prise de leurs liens sur leurs cous, ne craignant pas l'asphyxie. Toutefois ce serait pratique pour les trois humains présents s'ils se brisaient la colonne. Ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour le faire tout seul apparemment.

**D**e son côté, Elijah brandit la batte pour taper un coup dans le sac de plastique et faire fuir des rongeurs, s'excusant d'avance à la personne qu'il tabassait par la même occasion avant de rouvrir grand le sachet et de voir des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant ainsi que le regard vert d'eau d'un homme d'apparence assez délicate, la bouche couverte de scotch et le corps ligoté par des cordages. Enlevant le tout comme il put, l'autre se contenta de se frotter frénétiquement les vêtements et la peau, les rats avaient déchiquetés une partie de ses vêtements en de multiples trous, laissant des plaies mais en plus de ça, ils avaient également fait leurs besoins et l'odeur renfermée monta au nez du premier rouquin. L'autre lui piqua la batte pour bondir à l'arrière des chiens et ainsi donc en cogner un premier tellement fort avec l'aluminium de l'objet qu'il en tomba raide, l'autre mordant dans la batte en faisant claquer ses dents, le rouquin se débattant avant de lui asséner un coup de pied en pleine gueule qui fit japper le chien de douleur. Ce dernier se secoua en dirigeant ses yeux laiteux vers l'homme armé de la batte, avant de se faire foncer dessus.

**L**a brunette avait pris de l'élan après avoir pris le couteau hors de la ceinture d'Alexei qui semblait connaître le nouvel arrivant, le plantant dans la gorge du canidé infecté, le retirant puis l'enfonçant à nouveau dans la colonne vertébrale afin de l'éliminer. Essuyant le sang sur les poils des bêtes, la demoiselle rendit le couteau au Russe qui détourna le regard. Apparemment, il était contrarié que cette action n'ait pas été la sienne, mais redevable tout de même. Un soupir parti d'entre ses lèvres tandis que le roux flamboyant s'amena près d'eux, désignant Jamie d'un geste du bras en se mettant sous le nez du ténébreux:

« **J'peux savoir ce que c'est que ce foutoir!?** Grogna le plus petit. **Tu... Avec cette fille!  
**\- **Collin.** Tenta d'interrompre le Russe, en vain.  
\- **Comment tu peux, après tout ça? Alexei! Enfin!** Enchaîna rapidement le dénommé Collin.  
\- **Collin.** Retenta le noiraud.  
\- **Et puis toute cette embarcation, bordel! Tu crois qu'c'est quoi? Un jeu c'est ç-  
**\- **COLLIN.** Rugit le ténébreux, le fixant de ses yeux bleus. **C'est pas moi, c'est l'autre salaud qui a kidnappé mon père.** »

**L**à, le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant encaisser la nouvelle. Quelqu'un avait kidnappé son beau-père, autant dire que c'était très étrange. Et surtout que même lui n'avait pas vu ça venir. Se massant les tempes, les idées fusèrent dans sa tête ainsi que des théories diverses et variées Faisant les cents pas, il en donnait le tournis aux trois autres qui avaient du mal à le suivre, tandis que le Russe se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras pour le stopper dans sa marche et aussi, dans le but de profiter d'un contact qui pouvait être réconfortant pour sa part. Maintenant qu'elle y regardait de plus près, la binoclarde comprit un détail: la bague au collier du Russe, le roux en avait la parfaite jumelle. Du coup, ce fut avec un regard un peu soulagé qu'elle les observa, bien que sa main était prise en otage et qu'elle roula des yeux pour finalement détourner les yeux. Encore un auquel il faudrait expliquer la situation. De plus que le regard brun de la jeune mère de famille se balada encore un peu pour finalement constater que de ce côté, il n'y avait pas de foule. Tant mieux, mais également ses oreilles perçurent un bruit semblable à la sonnerie d'un téléphone publique. Voulant bouger, elle en tira un peu sur le Russe malgré elle, ce dernier grognant avant de lui lancer de gros yeux, bien qu'elle tapotait nerveusement d'un pied sur le sol.

« **Vous n'entendez pas?** »

**T**ous, comme un seul, nièrent de la tête. Mais le cousin de la brunette savait pertinemment que si elle entendait quelque chose, ce n'était pas de la blague: les oreilles de celle qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il était dans la famille étaient plutôt sensibles suite à son infection. Et vu le regard un brin désespéré qu'elle leur lançait, il proposa de quand même chercher après ce fameux téléphone. Surtout que vu à la manière dont l'infectée commençait à écouter un peu partout, c'est que ce n'était pas une seule sonnerie. Plusieurs, à des endroits différents.

« **Je le sens mal.** Lança le rouquin soldat.  
\- **T'as pas idée, Poil de Carotte.** Répliqua le Russe. **J'sens que c'est encore le tordu qui nous observe.  
**\- **Poil de ... quoi?!** » Capta Elijah.

**C**ollin, quant à lui, croisait les bras et restait toutefois assez enfermé sur lui-même, observant les petites plaies causées par les rats en plissant les yeux. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas infectieux, les rats de Raccoon City avaient fait circuler le virus deux fois plus vite que le trafic normal, alors... Il serra les mains sur ses bras, se contentant de lorgner vers les deux autres en train de se disputer et la brune un peu tirée dans la chamaillerie par les menottes, tirant dessus à presque en faire tomber ce pauvre Alex'.

**L**es sonneries se turent, soudainement, après quelques effusions de la part des deux soldats. Déglutissant, la Lickerette cessa le mouvement, guettant la potentielle prochaine sonnerie pouvant indiquer le chemin, comme si elle retenait son souffle. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine se serrait, il manquait encore deux Tours et le Fou abandonné dans un coin par nécessité, la Reine était en danger avec ce Maître du Jeu... Tout cela la rendait terriblement sur les nerfs, se passant une main dans sa crinière brune, se tirant un peu sur une mèche en laissant s'échapper une respiration un peu sifflante entre ses dents.

**C**'était horrible de se sentir sous la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre, se devant d'écouter à ses requêtes...


	5. -reunion-

CHAPITRE IV

**D**e nouveau, le bruit des sonneries de téléphone public. En réalité, elles alternaient comme pour troubler l'ouïe de l'infectée qui savait les repérer, partant hors du périmètre imposé par la police afin d'aller à la recherche de ce que pouvait bien signifier tout cette fanfare de sons, finalement cela le mena dans une rue où se trouvait un hôtel. Aussitôt qu'ils approchèrent de la cabine téléphonique, cette dernière cessa de sonner. Rentrant toutefois à l'intérieur, ce fut Collin qui trouva une inscription accrochée au fil du combiné:

« _**Votre réservation, avec une petite surprise à la clé.**_ »

**E**t effectivement, avec ce papier se trouvait la clé d'une chambre numérotée comme étant là "113". Cela rappelait quelques petits souvenirs à la demoiselle alors que le rouquin rapporta la clé vers le groupuscule qu'ils formaient dans le but d'en informer les autres. Directement, la consultante s'empara de l'objet dans le but de l'examiner, observant l'étiquetage pour se tourner vers l'hôtel devant lequel ils étaient. Entrer à l'intérieur alors que certaines fenêtres semblaient barricadées de bois et que donc ça semblait être un bâtiment abandonné ou -tout du moins- en rénovation. Cependant, tandis qu'elle voulut se diriger là-bas, ce fut le roux flamboyant qui les stoppa, tirant surtout sur le bras de son fiancé ténébreux car il en avait marre de le voir traîné un peu partout au gré de cette fille, observant rapidement la serrure de ces menottes pour sortir de ses cheveux une petite épingle qui laissa donc retomber sa mèche bouffante devant ses yeux, se concentrant alors qu'il déforma un peu la petite tige métallique afin de l'insérer dans la serrure des menottes, côté de son Russe bien évidemment pour commencer. Après quelques petites injure contre lui-même dans sa barbe inexistante, l'Anglais réussit à défaire une première menotte.

**E**n récompense, ce fut directement Alexei qui l'embrassa sur le front. Bien évidemment parce que ce n'était pas le moment de s'extasier et qu'il connaissait son fiancé mieux que personne: notre Coco' avait horreur des attentions en public, alors il fallait éviter de trop l'embarrasser publiquement, après tout... Ce ne serait pas tellement constructif que de démarrer une dispute sur les frustrations affectives de l'un et l'autre. S'écartant un peu, le ténébreux croisa les bras pour observer de loin ce que le roux allait donc fabriquer une fois mis en face de l'ex-stagiaire au sein d'Umbrella Corporation, celle que le Gouvernement Américain tenait pour si bon élément en son sein à cause de son infection. Sans douceur, le scientifique de métier prit le poignet scarifié de la donzelle avant d'exécuter le même procéder que pour la serrure retenant son compagnon de vie. C'était un peu long et énervant, Elijah et Alexei devant faire le gai autour afin d'éviter d'être pris par surprise par de quelconques personnes ou créatures, pendant ce laps de temps, l'Anglais dévisageait l'Américaine de ses yeux verts d'eau tout en continuant tout simplement de crocheter la petite serrure délicate et complexe des menottes. Il était vrai que parfois, la taille ça pouvait compter. S'énervant un peu sur la manipulation à faire, il réussit pourtant à récupérer les menottes et les jeter dans la première poubelle qui passait, observant donc la brune et tournant ensuite la tête vers son homme de l'Est:

« **Que ferais-tu sans moi?** Lâcha simplement Collin, croisant les bras sur son torse.  
\- **Ça va, ça va...** Rit doucement le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres. **J'commençais presque à m'habituer.** »

**S**e faisant un peu taper par le rouquin flamboyant, le ténébreux lui attrapa un peu les poignets afin de le tenir tranquille, approchant son visage pour frotter doucement son nez contre le sien dans un petit baiser esquimau, les deux autres les regardant de manière à se faire comprendre: ils perdaient du temps. Mais bon, le Russe se ressaisit bien vite et se dirigea vers l'hôtel. Après tout, partir chacun dans une direction différente quand leurs objectifs se trouvaient réunis au même endroit. Ouvrant donc la porte double de l'hôtel délaissé depuis quelques années, la poussière soulevée par le mouvement de la porte les fit un peu éventer d'un geste de la main tandis qu'ils purent suivre quelques traces de pas dans cette même poussière couvrant d'un manteau épais les carrelages du hall d'entrée de ce bâtiment, filant vers des escaliers de pierre marbrée pour les trois premières marches et ensuite le massif escalier de bois qui -fut un temps- devait être bien beau et vernis auparavant. Grimpant les marches pour arriver au premier étage, une plaque indiquait que le nombre de chambres par étages. Si dans un hôpital, le premier numéro représentait quasiment toujours le nombre d'étages à grimper, ici ce n'était pas le cas. C'était réellement le nombre de chambre possible par étage qui déterminait le numéro final. Du coup, ils durent grimper plus haut afin de trouver la fameuse chambre au numéro centenaire passé, finissant par aller vers le quatrième, ouvrant une porte donnant sur le couloir de l'étage côté gauche, grinçante à souhait. Le bruit fut très désagréable et peu rassurant pour la jeune mère de famille alors qu'ils s'engouffrèrent en cette direction, trouvant finalement la porte. Le silence de mort qui régnait dans les lieux était tel qu'un tableau tombant suite à la curiosité d'Elijah fut sursauter Jamie qui le fusilla du regard.

**S**ourcils froncés, épaules tendues, elle inséra la clé pour la tourner et entendre un cliquetis satisfaisant évoquant le fait que la porte était déverrouillée. Déglutissant, elle ouvrit pour finalement découvrir un spectacle qui n'était que révélateur de ce plaisir qu'avait le Maître du Jeu à mettre les autres dans l'embarras. Si Elijah avait été dans le sang et au bord de l'hypothermie, que Collin avait été mordu par les rats... De ceux qu'ils avaient croisé, c'était encore Sergeï qui s'en était le mieux sorti malgré la blessure. Un soupir quitta ses lèvres alors qu'elle reconnut rapidement la silhouette assez grande sur le lit, mais ce dernier ne pouvait ni parler ni même voit ce qu'il se passait. Quant à entendre, il semblait être soumis à un casque audio en vue du léger bruit étouffé. De la privation presque totale et sensorielle. S'approchant doucement, se méfiant des réflexes aiguisés de son mari, la brunette fit signe aux autres d'attendre à l'entrée de la pièce, tandis qu'elle finit par grimper sur le matelas et sentir le Coréen se débattre en se pensant en danger.

**M**algré l'agitation, la jeune fille s'agrippa tant qu'elle le put, arrachant dans un geste le masque de son compagnon afin qu'il puisse la distinguer. La présence de son homme expliquait le pourquoi l'individu au masque avait pu se procurer le sérum, de ce qu'en conclut l'intéressée. Cette dernière caressa la joue de l'asiatique pour tenter de le détendre, lui retirant le casque afin qu'il puisse l'entendre, cependant elle remarqua que les yeux de son cher et tendre n'étaient pas dans leur état normal. Effectivement, la pupille était dilatée et la sclère un peu rougie, comme irritée, une main descendant sur le bras, elle remarqua un cathéter qu'elle s'empressa d'enlever -toutefois délicatement- en pressant afin de ne pas attirer non plus le sang avec:

« **Shh, shh... Calme-toi.** Souffla-t-elle. **Je vais t'enlever tout ça, okay?** »

**F**ace au regard coléreux et perdu de son mari lorsqu'il vit que derrière elle se trouvaient des gens dont un qui avait une tête qui ne lui revenait pas vraiment du à une mission le concernant, la demoiselle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de lui expliquer que c'était un cas de force majeure pour le coup. Penchant la tête sur le côté, la binoclarde détacha d'abord les cordes aux pieds de son amant, pour finalement s'attaquer à ceux liant ses poignets au lit sur lequel il était allongé de force, restant du coup à califourchon sur lui le temps de défaire le second, sentant que son mari gigotait tandis qu'il s'enleva le bâillon de la bouche en soufflant soudainement, la gorge sans doute sèche tandis qu'après, il passa ses bras autour de sa femme. Heureux de la retrouver, cependant le grand homme mit les mains sur les épaules de la brune pour l'écarter un peu en la regardant avec les yeux écarquillés, un brin humides alors qu'il serra un peu sa prise, trop même en vue de la grimace que Jamie laissa passer sur son faciès:

« **Les bébés! Jamie, nos bébés!** Paniqua-t-il.  
\- **Kwony... Pas tous.** Fit tristement la jeune fille. **C'est notre Kendall.  
**\- **CE BÂTARD.** »

**É**nervé, le brun écarta avec un geste un peu rude sa compagne pour se redresser rapidement, fouinant partout dans la chambre à la recherche de ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Tirant les tiroirs, ouvrant les armoires à la volée, il ne voyait que par la colère avant de finalement se tourner vers les trois autres qui restaient plantés là. Puis il tourna son visage crispé vers la brunette, il s'en voulait à lui-même plus qu'à quiconque d'autre, bien que celui qui avait fait ça passerait un sale quart d'heure. Pour l'instant, pris d'une crise assez sanguine, le colosse en avait renversé les tables de chevet et déplacé le lit d'un coup de pied. En rage tel qu'il l'était actuellement, il ne valait mieux pas que les autres aient l'idée d'intervenir. Pas même Eli' qui était un proche.

**P**laçant ses mains devant lui alors qu'elle s'interposa justement, Jamie leva les yeux vers son cher et tendre. Une boule nouée dans la gorge, il se saisit d'elle aussi simplement que d'une poupée pour la plaquer au mur. Son regard semblait être tellement perdu malgré ce fort sentiment qui le prenait aux tripes, une fois qu'il voyait sa femme, il était partagé avec cette envie de coller une raclée à tout le monde et celle d'écouter la voix de la raison dans sa tête. Il était très instable pour l'instant mais sa compagne -loin d'être surprise et secouée par ce comportement- se contenta de mettre ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage pour l'attirer dans un baiser fougueux dont elle avait le secret. Rapidement, elle sentit la tension des épaules de l'asiatique légèrement baisser, s'apaiser. Sa prise se fit moins ferme, également, alors que la demoiselle passa ses jambes autour de lui afin de ne pas glisser le long du mur pour atterrir les fesses dans la poussière, rouvrant les yeux pour planter ses mirettes brunes dans celles de son compagnon: bien qu'il semblait toujours sous influence, Jamie semblait arriver à le calmer et à le retrouver, tout doucement. Tant bien que mal, surtout, avec ce genre de petit bâton dans les roues, alors qu'elle reposa les pieds à terre, prenant la main du colosse dans la sienne en joignant leurs doigts.

**L**a jeunette souriait, bien qu'un peu nerveuse, Elijah indiquant aux autres de s'écarter par prudence car on ne savait jamais ce que Kwon pouvait bien faire. Ce dernier était plutôt spécial, écoutant à peine à moitié les explications de sa douce, cette dernière choisissant ses mots de manière très précautionneuse afin de ne pas l'énerver d'avantage. Le Coréen était peut-être un agent spécial du Gouvernement Américain, mais il avait un passif qui le rendait assez spécial: une pathologie psychologique qu'on avait rapidement classé par mégarde comme étant de la psychopathie. Cependant malgré sa vie rangée et semblant bien clinquante, ce n'était pas qu'une façade. Effectivement, si un psychopathe pouvait vivre une vie tout à fait commune, ce n'était pas pour autant que les sentiments allaient avec. Pourtant, pour le cas de notre asiatique, ce dernier ressentait pourtant réellement les choses. Au vu de ses réactions explosives et de ses impulsions, il était clair que ce n'était pas le genre de coquille vide qui avait besoin de se stimuler les centres du plaisir pour ressentir quoi que ce soit. De son côté, le rouquin flamboyant se méfiait un peu du colosse nouveau venu dans ce groupe qu'ils formaient dans cette aventure d'infortune, se tenant plutôt en retrait par rapport à cet homme tandis qu'il regardait vers son Russe. Ce dernier baissa juste un peu les yeux en acquiesçant légèrement, comme pour dire que c'était un gaillard de leur côté. Toutefois, si ça suffisait à rassurer le scientifique, ça se saurait. Ce dernier était du genre sceptique, préférant croiser les bras et montrer un certain renfermement par rapport à la situation, tandis qu'ils retournèrent vers les escaliers où ils virent un signe sur une porte qu'ils avaient ignorée jusque là en faisant le chemin jusqu'à la fameuse chambre où l'asiatique avait été enfermé.

« _**Le bonheur de chaque personne est de sa propre responsabilité.**_ »

**U**ne simple citation sur un bout de papier fiché dans le bois de la porte, pourtant ces mots n'étaient pas ceux du Maître du Jeu et ça, c'était une certitude. Certes, le Russe, l'Anglais et le Coréen n'étaient peut-être pas les plus au courant de la situation chez les Américains, mais celui qui avait un jour posé ces mots était une figure historique des plus connue de par le Monde entier: Abraham Lincoln. Et non loin du campus se trouvait l'un des monuments à sa mémoire. Ce serait bien trop facile d'y aller, non?

**E**n même temps, ils n'avaient pas réellement d'autres options que de se rendre là-bas. Malgré le public, les accusations et le fait qu'ils étaient entourés de zombies et autres créatures, un seul sentiment prenait les aventuriers de ce jeu d'échecs: le déchirement. La solitude, même. Ils n'étaient pas touchés par les événements extérieurs, les isolant donc du reste du monde moderne. Toutefois, en vue de l'état du mari de la brunette, une pause devait s'imposer histoire de tenter de le remettre sur pieds comme ils l'avaient fait pour le rouquin, n'est-ce pas? Fouinant dans le sac à dos de ce dernier, Jamie se mit donc en quête de barres de céréales, les présentant à son mari. Bien que ce dernier n'avait pas si faim, autant tenter de lui donner de l'énergie et surtout -surtout- de quoi essayer de diluer un peu ce qu'il avait dans le sang. C'était sans doute un peu de drogue, rien de joli en soi. Mais Kwon semblait tout de même encore un peu conscient de lui-même, bien que ses mouvements restaient un peu maladroits et sa démarche était parfois un peu aléatoire, chancelante par moment. Donner de la nourriture semblait quelque chose de naturel pour la jeune mère de famille, bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien les effets des stupéfiants sur l'organisme. N'en ayant jamais essayé de son adolescence ni même encore maintenant -et ça ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée-, c'était un domaine quasiment inconnu pour sa part.

**E**nsembles, ils se mirent d'abord à discuter d'une éventuelle manière d'aborder les choses autour du Maître du Jeu, s'il semblait au courant de tout, il fallait pouvoir le surprendre et ce n'était pas en suivant ses instructions à la lettre que l'on pouvait avoir l'effet de surprise. Toutefois, peut-être ne pas sembler dans le même camp et causer la discorde devait pouvoir obtenir un peu plus de temps. À défaut de compter sur Kwon et son efficacité, la brunette avait plutôt donné ce rôle au Russe. Tandis que l'évidente mise en sécurité des deux principales pièces de cette partie revenait aux deux rouquins. L'asiatique était un peu mis de côté malgré tout, une dernière carte dans leur manche. La stratégie serait bien simple: sur le chemin pour s'y rendre, il faudrait se disputer et simuler de séparer les chemins. Ainsi, l'inconnu masqué suivrait sans doute ceux qui se rendaient là où il le voulait car pourquoi s'intéresser aux pièces dites hors du jeu? Ce serait stupide de sa part ou, dans ce cas-ci, intelligent.

**K**won restait un peu perdu de toute cette histoire, n'ayant que la moitié des données, il savait juste que pour l'instant il devait tenter de se mettre un peu plus en forme, de se remettre en lice comme qui dirait. Et le meilleur moyen de le faire, c'était également de laisser les autres lui gagner du temps pour récupérer. En effet, malgré toutes les bonnes volontés du monde, ils devraient quand même prendre la direction du mémorial et ce n'était pas sans stress. La présence de quelques morts-vivants abattus sur le chemin n'était pas sans signifier un certain avertissement qui leur était adressé directement. L'image de pions collée à leurs dos n'en était que plus évocatrice. Ce qui était étonnant, c'était l'absence de personnes alentour de ces lieux. Sans doute parce que le campus avait été cerné et évacué au plus possible par les autorités compétentes qui s'étaient concentrées sur les différents bâtiments centraux et scolaire de George Washington University. La voie était donc libre et ils s'approchaient assez rapidement d'un point culminant à ce qu'ils avaient pu échafauder plus tôt comme manipulation envers le Maître du Jeu. Rapidement, ce furent le soldat rouquin et le Russe qui se mirent donc à se bousculer, avant de carrément se bagarrer, séparés de peu par Collin et Kwon, chacun s'occupant de son proche respectif. Toutefois, si Elijah reprit la route vers le monument du Lincoln Memorial auprès de sa cousine et du mari de cette dernière, le ténébreux remua les épaules pour s'en faire craquer une, il cracha par terre d'une glaire bien placée juste aux talons du roux, mettant un bras autour des épaules de son fiancé pour finalement s'en aller dans la direction opposée:

« **Tu te défiles, Popovitch?** Nargua Elijah d'un sourire en coin détestable.  
\- **Du tout.** Lâcha-t-il. **Mon vieux débris d'père? Il peut se le garder, ça me fera moins de dépenses.** »

**D**étestable à souhait de chaque parti, voilà que le Russe et son Anglais filèrent effectivement... À l'anglaise, après un doigt d'honneur de la part de l'homme de l'Est. Dans la direction opposée à celle que prirent les trois autres comparses continuant l'aventure pour finalement entrevoir le monument au loin. La grande étendue d'eau à ses pieds reflétant la noirceur de ce ciel de nuit, éclairé à peine par l'astre lunaire. Le monument était imposant et possédait en son intérieur une énorme statue d'Abraham Lincoln, ce président qui a aboli l'esclavage aux États-Unis et avait toujours lutté pour le droit à la liberté, du coup pour atteindre ne serait-ce que les pieds de cette statue en son honneur, il fallait gravir quelques marches pour y pénétrer.

**Q**uelque chose rendait notre chère brunette mal à l'aise, s'avançant la tête basse comme en signe de respect. Rien n'était encore joué, mais se bagarrer à l'intérieur de ce monument important lui donnait la nausée. Souiller ce genre de mémorial n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle qui était si respectueuse de ce genre de marques d'hommage, le Maître du Jeu avait choisi un terrain qui lui donnait l'avantage que si lui n'avait ni foi ni loi, c'était effectivement facile pour sa personne de se donner dans cette histoire. Prenant une grande respiration, la binoclarde prit les devants, prenant la tête du petit groupe pour rentrer en premier sous le toit du monument et observer après une quelconque silhouette. Prête à regarder partout, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle vit rapidement que le Maître du Jeu était en réalité juste aux pieds de la grande statue du Président. Il lui faisait dos, les mains liées au creux de ses reins et le minois levé vers la statue, bien que vu sa proximité... Le masqué ne pouvait sans doute pas voir grand chose de distinct depuis cette maigre distance. Il baissa la tête, hochant doucement:

« **L'autre Cavalier s'est envolé à ce que je vois.** Sourit-il derrière son masque. **Ma foi, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas protéger son Roi, apparemment. Typique. Ils quittent le navire.  
**\- **Je prends le pari.** Répliqua immédiatement l'infectée, derrière le Maître du Jeu.  
\- **Toi? Haha... **Lâcha l'homme au masque, avant de laisser échapper un bref rire. **Mais tu as déjà quelque chose d'important à récupérer.  
**\- **Je ne laisse personne derrière.** Grogna la brunette. **J'ai été forcée une fois, pas deux.  
**\- **Pourtant, dois-je te rappeler comment tu as perdu le Fou?** »

**À** cette mention, la demoiselle se tendit. Fort heureusement, elle avait déjà révélé à son mari sur le chemin que son frère adoptif avait été de la partie mais était -en toute logique- sain et sauf. Nul besoin de s'en inquiéter du coup ni pour le Coréen de s'en énerver. Bien qu'il sembla crispé également, détournant les yeux. Le seul qui n'était pas véritablement affecté de cette évocation était bel et bien le rouquin qui se contenta d'avancer et de se mettre aux côtés de la jeune fille. Le Maître du Jeu daigna se retourner alors pour leur adresser un regard depuis derrière son masque, restant avec le faciès précieusement caché alors qu'il semblait les détailler des yeux, lançant un regard de haut en bas. La Tour du Sang et celle de la Psychose étaient donc en jeu. Celle des Ordures et la dernière de la Mémoire n'étaient pas présentes. Le Fou non plus ainsi que le second Cavalier.

**I**ls étaient donc peu avantagés face au Maître du Jeu et ses pions, car un simple pion pouvait renverser la partie en s'emparant de la Reine et du Roi, après tout. Quand on était bon, on pouvait tout de même se servir de toutes les pièces de manière avisée, même les plus petites. Du coup, ce n'était donc pas perdu. Ni pour le Maître, ni pour la Cavalière. Claquant des doigts, un bruit de mécanisme fut enclenché et un système de cordes descendit le Roi et la Reine de la partie, la chaise roulante du plus vieux étant attachée de manière à pouvoir se faire suspendre en toute sécurité... Si on ne s'agitait pas trop.

« **Laisse partir la p'tite, espèce de salopard!** Cracha le vieux.  
\- **Votre langage, Mickailovich.** Siffla le Maître du Jeu. **J'aurais peut-être dû vous couper la langue au lieu de simplement vous faire attendre ailleurs.  
**\- **Maman!** Hurla la petite, exposée au danger malgré tout.  
\- **Maman arrive, bébé. Calme-toi.** » Tenta doucement la mère.

**L**es yeux larmoyants de sa fille déchirèrent le coeur de Jamie, cette dernière détournant les yeux pour surveiller les réactions du père de famille qui était droit comme un I malgré lui. Tendu et le regard figé, il se retenait intérieurement de tout démolir, tant bien que mal. Le rouquin, lui, grogna librement avant de tout simplement brandir sa batte, la jeune mère étant quant à elle désarmée. Serrant les poings, cette dernière resta de marbre alors que le masque de peau collée sur un squelette s'approcha de son propre visage, observant sans sourciller tout en levant à peine la tête pour soutenir le regard qu'elle devinait derrière les orbites creusées de ce masque. Après tout, la brune n'était pas rapidement impressionnée.

**T**out ce petit plan, c'était stressant, oui. Mais c'était de la gnognotte. Toutefois, le regard de la jeunette dévia l'espace d'une microseconde et l'autre comprit, se tournant subitement et claquant à nouveau des doigts. Le système de corde se tendit et la chaise de Mickailovich se releva dans les airs, manquant de peu d'accrocher un certain roux flamboyant et son ténébreux qui durent se résoudre à lâcher. Ils s'étaient fait repérer, bêtement. Un simple regard pour s'assurer que rien ne tombait de la part d'une mère inquiète et hop, c'était fait.

**G**rognant doucement, la brunette se contenta de reculer d'un pas, le Maître se tournant à nouveau vers elle. Lui aussi, il avait quelques acolytes dans l'ombre apparemment. Préparer tout cela seul aurait été bien trop coûteux en énergie et bien trop long. Plus long que ce qu'il avait démontré durant la "partie".

« **J'ai le bras long, vous savez?** Plaisanta le masqué.  
\- **Fais chier.** Commenta le Russe.  
\- **C'était une évidence. Diviser pour mieux régner... Que ce soit pour le négatif ou le positif.** Fit l'inconnu en haussant les épaules dans un léger gloussement. **Et un enfant sera toujours la faiblesse de ses parents, n'est-ce pas, mademoiselle Scott?  
**\- **En fait, c'est madame Ji Yong. Et tu fais chier la mauvaise famille.** »

**D**écidant d'ouvrir son caquet, le chef de famille s'avança, cependant il se stoppa dans sa lancée quand le Maître du Jeu sortit une lame. Non pas pour se défendre d'eux mais surtout pour faire signe de potentiellement couper la corde et de laisser les deux autres s'écraser misérablement sur le sol. Si la jeune fille et son mari ainsi que le cousin roux ne pouvaient bouger, le Russe tenta tout de même sa chance. Cependant, marcher sur ce carrelage dans ce mémorial donnait de la résonance, voilà qu'il se faisait donc repérer assez facilement. Le masqué se retourna vers lui et vit sa proximité, levant le bras afin de mieux montrer son geste du poignet.

**U**n mouvement circulaire qui ne pouvait que dire de laisser dérouler la corde.

**J**amais des secondes n'avaient semblé si cruciales pour les cinq personnes présentes autour de ce fou furieux qui s'égosillerait presque s'il ne devait pas garder son sérieux. Un bruit de lame se faisant entendre dans le silence de cette respiration coupée, cet instant apparemment figé dans le temps l'espace d'un instant.


	6. -memorial-

CHAPITRE V

**U**n écho de lame, puis plus rien.

**C**'était dans ce genre de moment que la jeune brune se demandait si son ouïe ne commençait pas à jouer avec ses nerfs, regardant en l'air là où étaient suspendus le vieillard et son enfant, plissant les yeux. Ils ne semblaient pas filer à toute vitesse en direction du sol. Loin de là, même. Ils restaient parfaitement en l'air, ce qui -en soi- était pourtant une bonne chose du point de vue de nos protagonistes. Ces derniers se tournèrent donc vers le Maître du Jeu qui avait également son nez vers le plafond haut de ce monument, ne sachant réellement comment retomber sur ses pattes après un défaut pareil. Sa menace devenait ridicule, tandis qu'il croisa les regards de ses pièces d'échiquier assez rapidement. Bien qu'un rire nerveux lui prit, ce dernier lança le couteau à l'aveugle, guettant toujours les réactions des autres tandis que sa lame se planta bel et bien dans quelque chose: la jambe insensibilisée du plus vieux. Le sang se mettait évidemment à coulée quand bien même celui qui était touché ne le sentait pas, le fils de ce dernier avait observé la scène et serra les poings. De tempérament plutôt sanguin, le Russe s'avança d'un pas rageur vers le responsable, tentant de lui asséner un coup de poing que l'intéressé esquiva facilement. Ce dernier attrapa même le bras de son opposant pour lui en faire une clé de bras très aisément, retournant donc la situation à son avantage en menaçant d'abîmer l'articulation du coude du ténébreux à la moindre approche vers lui.

**L**a situation semblait un brin compliquée, cependant la brunette n'en perdit pas totalement ses moyens, croisant les bras en se plantant en face du noiraud tenu par le Maître du Jeu, ce dernier se cachant donc lâchement derrière sa prise dans le but de les prendre par la corde sensible. Penchant la tête sur la gauche en scrutant un peu les réactions de l'homme de l'Est, la jeune fille lança un regard vers le fiancé de ce dernier qui semblait ne pas trop suivre sa pensée, cette dernière tournant autour de l'individu masqué pour finir à ce que ce dernier ne s'expose aux autres, tournant sur lui-même en continuant de croiser le regard de la binoclarde:

« **N'approche pas! Sinon je lui brise le bras.** Siffla l'individu entre ses dents. **Il risque de ne pas aller bien loin avec une seule main...  
**\- **Fais ça et j'te pète la gueule quand même.** » Grogna celui tenu par la prise solide, quitte à grimacer de sentir son bras encore plus tiré.

**C**ela n'impressionna nullement la jeunette alors que le rouquin aux cheveux vifs se contenta de s'approcher, les mains sur les hanches. Voyant la tête du Maître de la partie se lever, il se disait sans doute que quelques renforts du côté de cet homme devaient arriver. Pourtant il avait beau chercher des yeux un peu partout, ce n'était pas pour autant que ça lui tomberait du ciel comme ça. Ou alors... Collin eut à peine le temps de s'écarter qu'un corps tomba effectivement entre lui et le chef de cette mascarade. Effectivement, ce dernier ne s'attendait nullement à voir l'un de ses acolytes lui tomber dessus. Vu les blessures, il avait été tranché. Puis un coup de feu retentit, traversant l'épaule de l'inconnu et celle du Russe par la même occasion, se fichant dans le sol. Quelque chose clochait, tandis que le blessé se sépara de son bouclier humain, grognant en se tenant la blessure tandis que le fils Mickailovich se tenait l'épaule en grognant, posant une main sur le trou de son articulation: rien n'était touché. Que de la chair, encore heureux.

**Q**uelqu'un couvrait leurs arrières depuis un point en hauteur, avant de finalement voir que le vieillard en chaise roulante et la petite étaient sains et saufs sur le sol. Collin et Kwon furent ceux qui allèrent défaire ces satanées cordes pour les sortir de là, regardant vers les nouveaux arrivants: l'un descendit à l'aide de la corde fraîchement détachée de la chaise roulante. Un homme aux cheveux sombres, l'air sévère, un brin fatigué quand même en vue de son essoufflement et de son teint pâlot malgré tout. Il s'agissait de Sergeï, qui avait tout de même fait le chemin jusqu'ici malgré son intoxication. Bien évidemment, faire des folies du genre était très épuisant pour son état, ce dernier manquant même de chanceler lors de son atterrissage. Cependant il n'était pas le seul, un autre coup de feu fusa pour aller dans la jambe du Maître du Jeu qui se tourna comme il put pour tenter de voir quelque chose depuis l'endroit où il était, voyant quelqu'un descendre tranquillement d'une plate-forme de rénovation: un soldat en vue de sa manière de tenir une arme. Il était dans le milieu de la quarantaine, vu ses cheveux parsemés de poivre et sel, s'approchant d'un pas rapide en tenant l'autre en joug.

« **Bouge plus.** Lâcha le nouvel arrivant.  
\- **Noah?** S'exclama le roux bagarreur. **M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!  
**\- **J'sais pas trop, un idiot m'a enfermé dans un musée militaire, en oubliant qu'on pouvait toujours se servir de ce qui était à disposition.** » Répondit simplement le soldat sans quitter celui dans sa ligne de mire.

**D**e son côté, Jamie était allée reprendre sa fille dans ses bras, la serrant comme si elle pouvait encore disparaître à tout moment, Kwon les prenant contre lui tandis que le scientifique faisait déjà rouler son beau-père à l'écart en le mettant vers l'entrée. Entre les colonnes du mémorial afin de s'assurer qu'il serait trop loin de ce malade mental pour que ce dernier puisse faire quelque chose contre lui dans le but d'atteindre Alexei. Mais le Maître du Jeu n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, prenant quelque chose hors de son manteau long avant de se le planter dans le ventre. Un couteau? Non, c'était même quelque chose que les trois anciens travailleurs d'Umbrella reconnurent rapidement: une fiole de virus.

**D**'un mouvement du bras, il balaya le soldat qui le tenait tranquille jusque là, ce dernier atterrissant sur le Russe blessé, alors que l'individu masqué commençait à se crisper. Luttant apparemment contre quelque chose, la chose qu'il venait de s'injecter dans le sang... Sans réellement réfléchir plus que ça, ce fut Alexei qui se releva pour se planter face à lui, le cognant d'un poing bien placé dans la face en faisant voler le masque par la même occasion. Ce dernier atterrit aux pieds de la famille Ji Yong, la mère relevant le regard pour s'apercevoir de qui il s'agissait: quelqu'un dont elle n'avait vu que des photos dans des bases de données: une figure pâle, des cheveux blonds et des yeux glacials. L'expression contrariée sur son visage ne pouvait que confirmer la rage qui régnait dans l'esprit de cet homme pourtant déclaré mort dans les rapports rendus publics d'une travailleuse de l'organisme humanitaire dénommé TerraSave. Quelqu'un qui avait longuement été un collaborateur d'Umbrella Corporation avec sa famille. Alors que lentement, le regard de ce dernier tourna de bleu glacial à un léger rouge sanguin, la demoiselle concernée déglutit en ne pouvant faire quelque chose. Pas même décrocher son regard de ces yeux qui la fixaient. C'était vrai que la chute d'Umbrella découlait de l'incident de Raccoon City, cependant... Lui, vraiment? Cela semblait invraisemblable, alors que ce dernier eut le teint de sa peau tournant à une couleur grisâtre, ses cheveux s'assombrissant rapidement et prenant une autre texture. Semblant durs et même épineux, la jeune fille eut à peine le temps de passer son enfant au père de famille que des espèces de ronces s'emparèrent de ses chevilles pour la tirer aux pieds de celui qui se changeait peu à peu en monstre.

**R**iant légèrement, l'iris rouge de ce dernier plantée dans celles brunes de l'ancienne stagiaire de la firme au logo de Parapluie, son manteau volant en lambeaux dévoila le corps de l'individu: la peau était devenue écailleuse par endroit, alors que des veines ressortaient un peu avec une couleur verdâtre rappelant les plantes, notamment celles bordant ses pommettes et rejoignant ses cheveux, sa colonne vertébrale était sombre, ses vêtements percés d'épines et les racines provenant de la chutes de reins de l'homme. Ce dernier ramassa donc sa prise par la gorge, sans réellement serrer ou se donner la peine d'y mettre de la force, la levant un peu du sol, cette dernière touchant à peine le carrelage du bout des pieds.

« **Vous m'avez fait tout perdre... TOUT.** Siffla l'être mutant.  
\- **A-Ashford...** Lutta doucement Jamie, mettant une main sur son poignet. **Q-Que... Qu'est-ce...  
**\- **Si vous n'aviez pas tout fait capoter... Ma chère soeur serait encore de ce monde! On serait réunis... Et heureux!** Lâcha donc l'autre. **Vous n'êtes rien... Face à sa splendeur. C'est elle qui devrait être à votre place! Crainte et adulée... Comme un dieu!** »

**S**entant la pression de la main augmenter sur sa gorge, la jeune fille tentait de se défaire de la prise de son agresseur, ayant fait un petit regard à son mari pour lui indiquer de ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Surtout pas alors qu'il tenait leur fille dans les bras.

« **Alors? Qu'est-ce que ça fait?!** S'écria Ashford. **D'être ridicule face à ceux qui méritent cette chance, hein?  
**\- **Ridicule...?** Articula difficilement l'emprisonnée.  
\- **Tu n'es rien sans le virus d'Umbrella, Scott! Rien du tout! Une simple poupée de chiffon entre mes mains!  
**\- **Humaine...** Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.  
\- **Huh?** » S'étonna l'individu en position de force.

Rouvrant un peu ses yeux bruns pour croiser ceux rouges et furieux d'Ashford qui se révélait donc être le fameux frère jumeau d'Alexia Ashford, mise hors d'état de nuire par Claire Redfield quelques années plus tôt, peu après les événements de Raccoon City et mettant ainsi hors d'état l'un des laboratoires d'Umbrella Corporation situé en Antarctique, l'infectée serra sa prise sur les poignets de l'autre qui se mit à rire de la tentative, sans pour autant voir arriver le fait qu'elle était souple: la jeune fille leva donc ses genoux vers le torse de son oppresseur, tendant les jambes de toute ses forces pour le pousser à un peu s'écarter et tendre les bras, tandis que de son côté la donzelle lui écrasa un pied dans la face, touchant l'oeil qu'il s'empressa d'aller protéger d'une main. Sa prise défaite, la brunette tomba sur le sol, lourdement, reprenant son souffle. Rapidement, l'autre se mit à saigner du nez. Son sang, comme celui des rapports écrits par Leon Kennedy au sein du Gouvernement, était rendu très inflammable à cause de la souche du virus T-Veronica. Rapidement, glissant sur son derrière, la civile s'écarta de quelques gouttes provoquant de petites flammes une fois sur le sol.

**A**lfred continua de muter, son dos s'arquant un peu et ses vertèbres laissant pousser quelques pointes menaçantes, les mains devinrent un peu plus longilignes et imposantes, sa musculature s'épaissit aussi par la même occasion. Ses doigts s'armant de griffes, il lui vint également quelques plaques de peau qui étaient d'un rouge vif, comme s'il était écorché à quelques endroits. D'une longe du bras, quelques gouttes de son sang infecté tombèrent par terre et aussitôt, une effusion de flammes s'en suivit. Les jambes d'Ashford se murent en quelque chose d'autre, plus proche d'un insecte, lui permettant d'exploiter la puissance de ses membres pour un bond prodigieux, dépassant donc les autres pour s'intéresser à celui qui était à l'écart du groupe: le vieillard.

« **Rurik!** »

**S**'approchant dangereusement, le mutant vit alors sa proie reculer sur ses roues, cependant ce ne serait pas utile pour lui de fournir tant d'efforts: prenant une première marche, puis quelques autres, il finit par basculer de sa chaise, glissant le long des marches pour atterrir sur un premier dénivelé. L'infecté s'approcha comme un fauve face à une bête blessée et sans défense, levant une de ses mains griffues pour finalement se sentir tiré en arrière, sentant une sensation de tiraillement dans le bas de son dos, il se tourna donc pour voir du coin de ses yeux rougis le fils de sa proie qui tirait. Malgré les épines, ce dernier avait serré sa main disponible sur la prise qu'il avait pu avoir, rapidement aidé pour l'Ukrainien qui était proche, attirant donc l'attention sur eux tandis que Collin se faufila pour sortir le "Roi" de ce mauvais pas. Se précipitant, il manqua de trébucher, mais le roux flamboyant atteignit rapidement son beau-père et le traîna un peu ailleurs, avant de pouvoir vérifier s'il allait si bien que ça, gardant toutefois un oeil distrait sur les faits et gestes de l'homme devenant de plus en plus une créature.

**E**ffectivement, le dernier survivant de la famille Ashford gâchait son existence avec un virus qui prenait le pas sur lui. Mais d'après ses propres dires, il n'avait donc plus rien à perdre. Grognant férocement, il avait retourner ses ronces contre la prise des deux intervenants, les enroulant autour d'eux en se permettant de les piquer à souhait. Serrant sa prise dans le but de déchirer un peu plus leur peau, satisfait des grimaces de douleurs et des grognements plaintifs qu'il entendait de la part de ses prises, Ashford en avait presque oublié le paraplégique qu'il visait plus tôt, retournant son attention sur un endroit bien évidemment délaissé par ce dernier. Le cherchant du regard, on pouvait donc voir que le fameux Maître du Jeu doublait de taille, se faisant haut sur pattes -comme qui dirait- alors que les ronces de sa tête partaient dans sa colonne, donnant plus de longueur à celles sortant du bas de son dos, ce dernier descendant les marches pour tenter de rechercher le plus faible de l'attroupée. Cependant, une balle, puis deux au niveau de ses cuisses le firent grogner. Tournant la tête à nouveau vers l'intérieur du mémorial, il sentit une balle lui traverser une orbite, lui infligeant une vive et piquante douleur, le faisant reculer et perdre l'équilibre, trébucher pour que finalement il roule plus bas, son poids l'emportant jusqu'aux pieds des escaliers. La créature lésée d'un oeil ne se laissa pourtant pas abattre si facilement. Secoué, certes, il se redressa en montrant très peu de perte de moyens, un main à terre avant de bondir à nouveau sur ses pattes, les autres ayant profité de tout ça pour sortir du mémorial.

**Q**uestion de principe de sa part mais la demoiselle brune détestait vraiment abîmer cet hommage à une figure si importante, poussant donc tout le monde à sortir quitte à s'exposer un peu trop à l'autre qui envoya un petit jet afin de tenter de les carboniser. Cependant, ce n'était pas tout ça, ils esquivèrent de peu, le soldat quarantenaire se séparant de son gilet tactique pour éviter de subir une brûlure qu'il pouvait éviter. Pestant dans sa barbe de quelques jours, ce dernier tenta de viser à nouveau la bête qui bondit en sa direction pour le chasser d'un revers de sa grande main, lui faisant lâcher son fusil. Pour finir, la bête marcha dessus, l'écrasant de son poids, approchant son visage encore humain, mais dont la mâchoire était longée de deux dents recourbées, faisant office de mandibules. Peu articulées cependant, ça faisait aussi office de parures faciales impressionnantes et tranchantes malgré tout. Sifflant entre ses dents pointues, Alfred passa un doigt griffu dans l'encolure du pull que portait le brun parsemé, le soulevant avant de se ramasser une batte de base-ball envoyée de toutes ses forces par le roux sanguin, ce dernier tirant sur les pieds du plus vieux pour lui déchirer le pull et le remettre à terre, le poussant à se dégager de là:

« **Ici, l'affreux!** Lança Elijah. **T'm'auras assez fait chier pour aujourd'hui.  
**\- **Petit rat!** S'écria Alfred. **Tente de m'amuser, encore...** »

**E**xaspéré, Eli' serra les doigts sur de la corde qu'il avait tiré de la ceinture de Noah, la lançant entre les postérieurs de la créature pour qu'elle soit attrapée par l'autre rouquin qui s'était donc mis rapidement à se faufiler en tendant la corde, serrant finalement de plus en plus afin que le monstre ne perde son équilibre, atterrissant lourdement le menton sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Se relevant à l'aide de ses bras, il voulut donner un coup de griffes afin de se libérer de ces futilités mais -à sa grande surprise- il n'en eut pas le temps. C'était la brunette qui l'empêcha de continuer sur sa lancée. De ses deux mains, la donzelle repoussa effectivement les membres de la créature qui se mit à faire un mouvement de bouche dans un grognement tandis que les ronces furent lancées vers la jeune mère de famille qui bondit rapidement pour atterrir les pieds sur la face d'Alfred, s'en servant comme tremplin pour rapidement se dégager, les tentacules en ronces de ce dernier ne sachant suivre, à croire qu'il faisait tout de même attention à son enveloppe corporelle. Rapidement pourtant ces petits obstacles furent écartés, tranchés par le katana de l'Ukrainien qui s'était permis d'aller retrouver son arme. Un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres, adorant l'action, ce dernier se fit même le plaisir de se risquer au barbecue en plantant sa lame japonaise dans le corps d'Alfred.

**L**e hurlement strident qui s'échappa du fond de la gorge de ce dernier qui ne put simplement se résoudre à abandonner pour autant. Une fois il avait été humilié par deux jeunes, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Se redressant en brisant le cordage autour de ses jambes par la même occasion, voilà qu'Alfred partit en rodéo avec celui sur son dos pour finalement foncer et se mettre à rouler-bouler dans le but de le faire lâcher, l'écrasant un peu au passage. Cependant, par le même instant, l'homme de l'Est avait arraché quelque chose de la créature. Pas une épine, pas une dent, pas un membre... Un collier. Avec un pendentif qui s'ouvrit lors de l'impact sur le sol.

**À** l'assaut, ce fut au tour de l'asiatique d'agir. Retirant la bouteille de gaz du chalumeau dans un but bien précis, Kwon avait une idée derrière la tête. Sans se jeter directement dans la mêlée, il s'arrangea avec le Russe au bras blesser, attachant comme ils purent la petite bouteille à la garde du couteau, laissant la petite Kendall dans les bras de Rurik, dont le saignement à la jambe avait été pensé avec un morceau de tissu. Les moyens du bord étaient parfois mieux que rien du tout, quasiment toujours en fait. Le brun observa le ténébreux aux yeux bleus, ce dernier hochant la tête pour signaler que le tout était prêt à l'usage. Courant directement pour déraper en face d'Ashford qui se releva et s'apprêta à finir son oeuvre avec l'Ukrainien. Se ramassant un truc dans la tronche, ce dernier se tourna pour finalement voir une chaussure lui atterrir en pleine face. Voilà qu'on l'attaquait vraiment avec n'importe quoi maintenant... Grognant, ce fut en plissant les yeux qu'il eut juste le temps de voir un couteau lancé à la perfection en sa direction, l'écartant d'un revers de bras pour que ça ne tombe à l'eau.

**D**'une voix rauque, se passant une grande main sur le cou, il s'avança pour faire face au Coréen qui faisait presque deux mètres de haut, ce qui démontrait encore plus à quel point Ashford était devenu grand:

« **C'est avec **_**ça**_**que tu comptais en finir?** »

**N**on loin de là, la brunette ramassa le pendentif pour l'observer, regarder ce qu'il se trouvait dedans avant de le reclaper, relevant les yeux vers son mari qui se faisait un peu dominer par Alfred, ce dernier se saisissant même du bras de l'asiatique -puis de l'autre- pour le soulever comme s'il n'était qu'une plume légère. Fermant le poing sur le bijou, l'Américaine se disait qu'il était temps d'agir, même si elle n'avait pas la mutation de son côté, même si elle n'était... Qu'une ridicule humaine.

**I**nsultée dans son ego, elle fonça sur l'insecte humanoïde pour bondir vers la tête de la chose afin de lui asséner un coup de poing qui le fit basculer dans l'eau, entraînant Kwon avec. Le bassin n'était pas si profond que ça, alors ils revinrent vite sur la surface, surtout que le mutant savait toucher le fond, tentant de se remettre, mais c'était sans compter d'avoir un coup de poing dans son oeil valide, s'agitant alors dans tous les sens. Cela laissa le temps à Kwon de chercher après le couteau perdu, manquant de se faire ballotter dans tous les sens par les mouvements chaotiques de leur ennemi commun. Heureusement, il put prendre rapidement ce qu'il avait perdu et utiliser le fond du bassin pour s'appuyer et se propulser vers la surface, récupérant de l'air dès qu'il eut la tête hors de l'eau avant de se diriger vers le bord pour remonter.

**J**amie, elle, se retrouva sur le dos de la créature qui tentait de la jeter, encore et encore, avant de l'envoyer vers le bord, sur lequel la brunette atterrit en manquant de glisser pour cause de l'humidité. Faisant un mouvement de tête pour mettre ses cheveux en arrière, elle toisa la bête du regard.

« **Alors, petits rats? On a fini...?** Lâcha Alfred. **Vous allez enfin payer pour ce qui est arrivé à-  
**\- **Non.** » Interrompit la brunette.

**N**e lui laissant aucunement le temps de bavarder plus que ça, l'infectée se redressa correctement, montrant son poing d'où dépassait une chaîne d'or qui brilla légèrement sous la lumière artificielle des quelques réverbères fonctionnant en cette nuit. Prenant de grandes inspirations suite à sa petite chamaille avec la créature, la binoclarde en avait même perdu ses lunettes, obligée de plisser les yeux pour avoir un minimum de vision nette, ouvrant la bouche dans une grimace crispée, son coeur cognant contre sa poitrine après l'effort. Craignant de reconnaître l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, la bête se figea, se tâtant le cou. Effectivement, il avait perdu un objet auquel il tenait plus que tout, tandis qu'il tendit la main pour tenter de le récupérer, il fut saisi par la griffe, la brune l'empêchant d'avancer d'avantage:

« **Ça fait mal, hm?** Lança Jam'. **Comme si on t'arrachait une partie de toi.  
**\- **Que... Rends-moi ça!** Maintenant! **Pesta Alfred. Maudit rat!  
**\- **Une babiole, vraiment?** Intervint Kwon, se passant une main dans les cheveux.  
\- **RENDS-LE MOI. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste!** Hurla le monstre. **D-De votre faute, elle est...!  
**\- **Non.** Nia la jeune fille, d'un mouvement de tête. **On est les deux perdants de l'histoire.** »

**D**'un regard blasé, la demoiselle se pinça un peu les lèvres tout en gardant ses yeux braqués sur ceux de la créature, bien que l'un des deux était abîmé et ne lui permettait donc plus de voir si clair. Faisant glisser la chaîne dorée entre ses doigts, la brune de petite taille l'ouvrit à nouveau pour y regarder sous le regard écarquillé de l'autre qui tenta de protester. Mais une grande inspiration de la jeunette le coupa dans sa lancée, directement.

« **J'ai perdu des amis, de la famille.** Commença-t-elle. **À Raccoon City. Je sais ce que ça fait.  
**\- **Tu as condamné Umbrella!** Répliqua vivement l'autre parti.  
\- **Umbrella Corporation s'est saboté toute seule. Moi, je n'étais qu'un détail à cette échelle.** Dit-elle. **J'ai juste fait mon devoir de citoyenne par après.** »

**L**'autre ne sembla pas comprendre directement. Quant à l'interlocutrice, cette dernière leva ses yeux du pendentif pour observer le coeur exposé et d'une lumière de flammes sur le torse de son opposant. Ce dernier -en vue de sa respiration lourde et lente- semblait s'énerver de plus en plus.

« **Citoyenne? Quand on est comme ça, on s'élève! On devient- !  
**\- **Rien du tout.** Lâcha-t-elle, simplement.  
\- **Huh?** S'interrompit le monstre.  
\- **Qu'es-tu devenu, en étant "comme ça"? Un dieu? Un monstre? Ou p't'être... Veronica?** »

**E**n vue des propos tenus par l'infectée, son homologue leva une de ses mains imposantes et griffues dans le but de la balayer, pourtant lorsqu'elle lança le bijou si précieux à ses yeux, sa main dériva pour tenter de l'attraper, en vain car il était glissant, puis il leva l'autre, à force de mettre le pendentif vers le haut et d'essayer de le rattraper, il exposait son coeur aux projectiles de ses ennemis, ce qui fut en effet un geste critique.

**R**efermant ses grandes mains sur l'objet, ce fut le Coréen armé s'apprêta donc à faire le mouvement critique et attendu de la "partie".


	7. -epilogue-

ÉPILOGUE

**C**ependant, ce ne fut pas à Kwon de frapper immédiatement la créature. La main de Jamie autour de son poignet large -tant que les doigts de la jeune mère de famille de se touchaient pas même avec sa prise refermée-, il ne put que stopper son geste, tant élancé soit-il. Ne comprenant pas tout ceci, l'homme fronça les sourcils en dardant sa femme du regard. Une si belle occasion ne viendrait pas par plusieurs fois, le monstre récupérant donc ce qu'il avait perdu, ayant toutefois reculé face à l'agitation de l'asiatique. Les pieds dans l'eau, Alfred releva son oeil rouge vers le groupe qu'il avait lui-même formé pour cette partie de revanche... Au loin, le "Roi" et la "Reine" demeuraient inatteignables pour lui, les pièces étant entre sa personne et le but qu'il s'était fixé pour tous les attirer. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas si faillibles et l'esprit de la créature commençait à se poser de plus en plus de questions. Quelle avait été la faiblesse de sa soeur pour ainsi finir évanouie, pulvérisée par de simples rats -comme il les appelait- alors qu'elle disposait de tout ce qui lui était possible comme avantages...? De simples humains, les Redfield... Plissant l'oeil valide sur le médaillon, il le borda d'une griffe. Le couvercle d'or était gravé d'une fourmi, insecte qu'Alexia et lui adoraient pendant leur jeunesse, à l'intérieur se trouvaient une photo de sa soeur et une cravure de son nom. Elle, elle avait eu le sien, histoire qu'ils ne s'oublient jamais.

**M**ais comment oublier une femme aussi remarquable que sa jumelle? Impossible pour sa part, justement. Il ne passait pas au dessus. Et même son absence durant une longue période de plusieurs années, il en avait été tellement touché qu'il avait décidé d'en jouer le rôle dans son miroir. Se prenant tant au jeu qu'il en avait été jusqu'à revêtir l'une de ses robes, son maquillage et s'entraîna même à féminiser sa voix afin de paraître plutôt comme Alexia. Une sorte de réconfort qui avait pris le pas sur sa lucidité, l'espace d'un instant. Refermant l'oeil en pensant à sa vie passée, il regarda sa main d'une très grande taille et d'un aspect un peu moins humain. Pinçant un peu ses lèvres dans une expression crispée, il se regarda même dans la surface de l'eau.

**Q**u'était-il devenu?

**N**i un Dieu, ni un Monstre, aux yeux du monde il ne vaudrait pas mieux que n'importe quel zombie et ce qui l'attendait n'était autre que la mort. Rien d'autre ne l'attendrait. Pas que l'avis des autres comptaient, mais une vie de errance sans le réconfort de sa moitié, de la douceur de sa chère soeur, ça ne valait pas le coup de lutter. Il avait été aveuglé par la colère, pas les nouvelles qui circulaient et par les noms rendus publics. À défaut de réellement s'attaquer à la responsable, il avait dévié ses intentions sur d'autres personnes... Qui s'en sortaient mieux que lui. Et ça pouvait tant lui faire mal que de l'admettre, qu'il n'en laissa rien entendre d'ailleurs. Alfred referma à nouveau sa grande main en montrant ses dents pointues, ce dernier toisa donc la jeunette en se crispant. Un tel moment de faiblesse de sa part, c'était inadmissible! Un Ashford devait pouvoir rester droit et ne pas se décontenancer pour si peu, voilà donc qu'il se ressaisit, levant le bras avant d'entendre un coup de feu, puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

**T**ous les tirs étaient dirigés vers le torse de notre créature, dans son coeur luisant de feu. Cela lui fit un peu plus mal malgré tout, portant sa main et le médaillon à la plaie, se reculant un peu plus. Ça venait de son dos et tandis qu'il se tourna, il dit se protéger l'oeil encore valide qui faillit être aveuglé.

« **Échec.** Fit une voix féminine, continuant de tirer encore deux balles pour que la créature tombe à genoux. **Et mat.  
**\- **Q-Qu'est-ce que...** » Hésita la bête blessée.

**D**evant lui se tenait une femme dont la silhouette ne lui était pas inconnue. Écarquillant son oeil, il croyait à une vision. Mais voilà que celle qui avait tout déclenché sur l'île de Rockford était devant lui: Claire Redfield. Petite fouineuse qui avait donc tenté d'interférer avec Umbrella Corporation. Cette dernière était très reconnaissable avec ses cheveux en queue haute, son regard clair et sa veste de motard, en plus de cette démarche assurée. Cette dernière n'était pas seule, quelques hommes étaient avec elle et encerclèrent les lieux, illuminant un peu le groupe à l'aide de lampes de poches puissantes. Rapidement, ils firent feu en visant les endroit qui illuminèrent sur le corps du monstre laissant échapper des cris de douleurs, tentant de se relever.

**K**won regarda alors son couteau pour finalement le lancer vers la bête qui se tournait dans tout les sens, réussissant à lui planter dans la cage thoracique. Aussitôt que le sang bouillant et inflammable d'Ashford s'écoula sur la petite bouteille de combustible, cette dernière explosa, faisant l'effet d'une petite grenade. Cela provoqua une petite explosion qui poussa Alfred à tomber en arrière, retombant rapidement sur le côté. Affaibli, il gratta d'une griffe vers le pendentif afin de l'amener à lui. Une expression triste sur son visage déformé prit place, alors qu'il semblait lutter pour chaque respiration qu'il prenait. L'être mutant était totalement encerclé, pris au piège. Son petit jeu prenait donc fin à cet endroit, au mémorial. Quelle ironie.

**A**lors que le monde ignorerait à jamais sa soeur si brillante qu'il idolâtrait. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il regardait au loin, il aurait juré la voir dans sa si belle robe violacée, tendant une main délicatement gantée vers lui en l'invitant à venir. Lui, maintenant qu'il était devenu comme ça. Il se contenta de dévier le regard. Alors qu'un soldat s'apprêtait à l'achever d'une balle en pleine tête, ce fut la présente de celle qu'il avait désigné comme Cavalier qui empêcha cette mise à mort.

**F**aible comme il était, il ne put protester, pourtant le virus voulait tirer de sa force, le virus était en colère. Veronica était plus forte, tentant de régénérer ses cellules encore et encore. De moins en moins, il se sentait stable avec ça dans les veines, relevant cependant un oeil vers les humains autour de lui, à une certaine distance de sécurité cependant. Rapidement, sa vue s'embruma, il vit d'ailleurs un peu rouge en ayant les yeux humides: des larmes de sang s'écoulèrent de son oeil encore valide, les gouttes roulant sur sa peau écailleuse et allant s'écraser au sol.

« **Laissez, les gars.** Lâcha Claire, posant une main sur un fusil d'assaut tenant Alfred en joug.  
\- **Ce mémorial n'est pas un lieu de guerre.** S'écria Jamie. **Il est assez souillé comme ça.  
**\- **C'est qui elle?** » Grogna le Russe, méfiant.

Plutôt méfiant, ce fut assez rapide de la part du ténébreux que de montrer qu'il était prêt à en découdre si un autre problème débarquait donc et ce, malgré son bras en piteux état qu'il tenait toujours. Évitant toutefois de trop s'agiter, Alexei observa le roux venir près de lui, le dépassant pour se diriger vers l'inconnue du bataillon:

« **Un agent de TerraSave.** Répondit Elijah, allant serrer la main de Claire. **Comment vous avez su?  
**\- **Le flash info de la télévision. L'infectée du Gouvernement qui attaquerait le campus universitaire, ça me semblait assez étrange alors j'ai mobilisé une équipe pour enquêter. On a pu éliminer quelques armes biologiques sur le chemin.** Expliqua la rousse. **Et nous voilà.  
**\- **Super...** » Soupira Jamie, ayant été prendre son enfant dans ses bras entre temps.

**S**oulagée en un sens, la brunette caressait les cheveux sombre de sa petite fille, cette dernière ne quittant pas de ses prunelles brunes le corps de celui étendu là, le feu le consumant doucement. Les yeux rouges d'Alfred furent rapidement vidé de toute vie, ce dernier s'étant finalement laissé emporter par le mirage de sa chère et tendre jumelle qui lui manquait si cruellement que les derniers instants de sa vie n'avaient été chacun que des précipitations. Encore et encore. Et des échecs, bien évidemment. Cependant cette rétrospective n'en changerait aucunement la finalité, malgré un dernier jeu dans lequel il s'était donné et satisfait de certains événements, Alfred Ashford avait donc échoué encore une fois.

**L**a fois de trop, sans nulle doute. Cependant ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne s'était pas amusé à voir ces petits rats suivre ses instructions quasiment à la lettre, comme quoi il avait tout de même eu de l'influence tout de même un peu. Ce complexe d'infériorité dont il avait souffert en l'absence de sa soeur et l'ignorance de tous, il y avait un peu pallié et c'était sans doute le pourquoi il s'était si facilement laissé aller.

**P**arce qu'il n'était rien, au fond.

**S**on corps se consument, il y eut comme un soupir qui s'échappa de lui en même temps que quelques braises, laissant entendre le nom de famille de l'agent de TerraSave descendue sur place, la dépouille du monstre s'effritant comme des restes de bois de feu, disparaissant ainsi avec le reste de sa lignée.

« **Un fou de moins.** Soupira Redfield, laissant les autres s'occuper de la dépouille en mettant le corps sous clé assez rapidement.  
\- **Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.** Lâcha l'infectée. **C'était... Une dernière partie avant de rendre les armes de toute façon.  
**\- **Maman?** Questionna Kendall, levant ses grands yeux bruns vers sa chère mère.  
\- **On rentre à la maison.** » Sourit cette dernière.

**A**lors que la brunette fit volte-face pour aller vers son mari, la jeune mère de famille vit qu'il manquait des gens à l'appel. Évidemment que Mickailovich n'allait aucunement s'éterniser à une endroit où les autorités n'allaient aucunement tarder à faire leur entrée. Ni lui, ni son compagnon et son paternel. Souriant simplement dans le vide, la jeunette se tourna donc vers son cousin et son mari, ainsi que le compagnon assez grognon du roux avec un sourire amusé. Fermant les yeux pour profiter d'une légère brise, elle laissa aller ses oreilles à écouter les divers bavardages de sa famille. Au final, ils allaient tous bien.

**E**t ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Même devenir un monstre pour eux, Jamie serait capable de le faire. Peut-être n'était-elle pas si différente de ce pauvre Ashford, dans le fond. Il avait également passé la limite, pour elle.

**Q**uant à la Lickerette, ce serait uniquement pour eux.


	8. -notes d'auteur-

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR

**H**ey oh!

**E**n voilà une histoire courte, oui je sais. Je n'avais prévu que cinq petits chapitres à la base et j'en ai finalement fait un sixième pour avoir un épilogue qui clôturait une petite histoire. Je suis consciente que parfois, j'ai manqué de sens ou alors je suis allée sur la longueur et la redondance, encore désolée à ceux qui m'auront lue... Pour les courageux, d'ailleurs, merci d'avoir été là, d'avoir encouragé et potentiellement donné des idées pour d'autres petites histoires~

**J**e dois admettre que ça a été une toute autre expérience que d'écrire une histoire toute seule, sans réellement la jouer en RP avec d'autres personnes et donc, en quelques sortes, d'avoir du tenir la barre. Cependant, je fais également cette petite note explicative dans le but d'éclaircir certains petits points: 

RÉPARTITION DES PERSONNAGES  
**»** t15-the-lickerette-jamie-scott → **Jamie SCOTT** (Cavalier)  
**» ** t21-the-psycho-kwon-ji-yong → **Kwon JI YONG** (Tour)  
**» **PNJ → **Kendall JI YONG** (Reine)  
**» ** t85-the-fox-elijah-reeves → **Elijah REEVES** (Tour)  
**» ** t83-the-soldier-noah-callum → **Noah CALLUM** (Tour)  
**» ** t102-bad-boy-sergei-azarov → **Sergeï AZAROV** (Fou)  
**» ** t56-the-dark-side-alexei-mickailovich → **Alexei MICKAILOVICH** (Cavalier)  
**» ** t55-the-scientist-collin-johnson → **Collin JOHNSON-MICKAILOVICH** (Tour)  
PNJ → **Rurik MICKAILOVICH** (Roi)  
→ **Zombies** (Pions)  
→ **Alfred ASHFORD** (Maître du Jeu)  
→ **Claire REDFIELD** (Extérieur)

**D**ans la disposition de base d'un jeu d'échecs, les Fous sont les plus proches des Reines, avec le Roi qui les entourent. Le Roi et la Reine sont deux pièces importantes dans un jeu de plus que les Cavaliers sont également des défenses de même que pour les Tours. Ces dernières servant de rempart. Ainsi, le Roi et la Reine représentent dans cette histoire ce qu'il y a de plus précieux alors que les Cavaliers sont les défenseurs, les Tours étant des représentations de force et le Fou étant celui qui se sacrifie. Les pions, eux, n'ont aucun autre but que d'en être.

POURQUOI ALFRED ASHFORD?  
**A**lfred a toujours été un méchant peu exploité, passant en sous-texte bien qu'il servait de lien direct avec Alexia Ashford, véritable antagoniste de l'opus "Resident Evil: Code Veronica X" dans la saga de jeux-vidéos. De plus que sa mort avait été rapide après l'arrivée dans la seconde partie du jeu, pour justement faire passer le rôle principal d'antagoniste à sa soeur jumelle. Ce qui était une passation rapide.

**C**onsidérons donc cette histoire comme un scénario "Et si" un peu en hommage de ce méchant de la saga, évincé par l'ombre d'Alexia. En lui donnant ainsi d'autres intentions et objectifs, bien que j'ai été un peu expéditive et floue à son propos, me concentrant beaucoup sur les péripéties des autres personnages amenés dans l'histoire, afin de leur donner un peu d'importance ainsi que des enjeux, de tenter de rendre les lecteurs attachés à eux (ce que j'espère avoir réussi à faire)

**D**e plus, j'espère lui avoir donné une fin avec un peu plus de sens et de bons sentiments. Non pas que ce personnage se repentit de ses actions -que du contraire- mais qu'il avait une autre raison que de simplement empêcher quelqu'un de fouiner dans ses affaires. Il avait une raison sentimentale.

**J**'espère donc que cette histoire a plu, malgré ses lacunes et les quelques questions restées ouvertes, pour ma part c'est la première histoire que je finis de manière concrète et j'ai apprécié cette petite épreuve et aventure, j'ai pu me prouver que je suis capable d'aller au bout des choses, même si c'est encore à peaufiner~

**E**njoy!


End file.
